Guardian
by Del Rion
Summary: Soon after Legolas' birth, there was a bodyguard chosen for him, as had been the custom in the royal family. But how was Rafél chosen to this task, and did he accept his new duty immediately and without hesitating? How did the young Prince of Mirkwood receive his guardian? And most of all, how did they befriend and grew inseparable… Part of "The Journey" -series.
1. Story Info, OC, Foreign Languages

**Story Info **

**Title:** Guardian

**Author: ** Del Rion

**Fandom:** The Lord of the Rings

**Era: ** Third Age of the Sun

**Genre: ** Drama, Action/Adventure ("AU")

**Rating: ** T / FRT

**Characters:** Legolas, Thranduil (, OCs)

**Summary: ** Soon after Legolas' birth, there was a bodyguard chosen for him, as had been the custom in the royal family. But how was Rafél chosen to this task, and did he accept his new duty immediately and without hesitating? How did the young Prince of Mirkwood receive his guardian? And most of all, how did they befriend and grew inseparable…  
Part of the history of "The Last Journey". Complete.

**Warnings: ** Violence, mentioning of death.

**Beta:** Kitt of Lindon

**Disclaimer: ** This story is based on J.R.R. Tolkien's stories about Middle-earth (mostly on the Lord of the Rings). The characters are not mine - except for those whom I have created. The story is written to honour Tolkien's creations.

_Have a good time and enjoy the ride (at least I hope you do!)_

**Feedback: ** Yes, please, be so kind! Please review, I would love to know your opinion.

**Author's Notes: ** English is not my mother tongue, so it isn't perfect. Please inform me of spelling and grammar errors, so I can correct them!

**

* * *

About** _Guardian_**:** A fond (or not so fond) look into the early years of Legolas' and how he first learned to know Rafél. A lot of twists, turns and bounces on the way, no doubt…

Of Legolas' mother and the Queen of Mirkwood isn't told anything, so I have to create her all by myself. Quite clear is that she is dead or left Middle-earth before the events of the "Hobbit". But how long before that, who knows?

**

* * *

Chapters and their status: ** Here below you see the writing process of the story's chapters (this story will be a rather long, but I hope it will be worth waiting). If there is no text after the chapter's name, then it is finished and checked (until someone of my dear readers points me out some mistake, or I will do some updating…) so, check this page, because here I will mark the dates of the updates…

**01 A Plan**  
**02 Birth**  
**03 Decision of Future**  
**04 Request**  
**05 Considering Options**  
**06 Accepting Duty**  
**07 First Day**  
**08 Path of Warrior**  
**09 Practice Makes a Master…**  
**10 Rebellion**  
**11 Brotherly Advises**  
**12 Conciliation**  
**13 Dare **  
**14 Planning**  
**15 Disappearance**  
**16 Searching and Tracking **  
**17 The Old Tree **  
**18 Webs and Arrows**  
**19 Safely at Home Again**  
**20 True Beginning**

* * *

**OC's Introductions:**

**Galenrosiel**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Mirkwood  
Legolas' mother and the Queen of Mirkwood, wife of Thranduil. Pale golden hair, light green eyes with a hint of blue.

**Tirifëa**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the Second Age  
Legolas' oldest brother and the Crown-Prince of the Woodland Realm. Long golden hair and deep grey eyes.

**Lossaurion**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the Second Age  
Legolas' older brother and a Prince of the Woodland Realm. Long golden hair and light blue eyes with a hint of green.

**Aduifan**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the end of the First Age  
Tirifëa's bodyguard. Light bronze hair and grey eyes. A skilled warrior. One of those few Sindarin Elves who came with Oropher to the Greenwood the Great.

**Mîrfanya**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the First Age  
Lossaurion's bodyguard. Auburn hair and green eyes. A skilled warrior. One of those few Sindarin Elves who came with Oropher to the Greenwood the Great.

**Rafél**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born during the Age of the Stars  
One of those few Sindarin Elves who came with Oropher to the Greenwood the Great, and fought in the Battle of Dagorlad. A captain and a remarkable soldier in Woodland Realm's forces. Unlike (usually) to Sindar Elves, he has deep brown eyes. Long, very light, nearly white, brownish hair.

**Thrénandu **  
_Race:_ Silvan Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born on the Second Age  
Captain in Woodland Realm's forces. Has been Legolas' tutor since the Prince started to practice as a Novice. Long golden hair and light blue eyes. Uses both bow and sword with years of experience.

**Shannai**  
_Race:_ Silvan Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the beginning of the Third Age  
Long bronze hair, light green eyes. Prefers to fight with a sword or knives, not very good archer by Elven standards. Few centuries older that Legolas, and has befriended the Prince since his childhood. Possesses a very unusual nature for an Elf: loves to befriend other races and is interested about them and their culture. Remembers the heard stories well and likes to tell them anew. Excellent sense of humour.

* * *

**Foreign languages in _Guardian_:**

_Author's note: I have tried to make the languages of Middle-earth right, just like Tolkien wrote them. Every time I find right translation for a sentence, I'll update this page as well as the chapter where the sentence is. If you know the real translations for some sentences, please inform me (I use the languages used in the movies and books, which are supposed to be the right ones.)  
Hannon le!_

**)Sindarin(: - Westron:**

_Ada_ - Affectionate form of father (adar)  
_Adar_ - Father  
_Hannon le_ – Thank you _Mae govannen_ - Well met  
_Nana_ - Affectionate form of mother (naneth)  
_Naneth_ - Mother


	2. Chapter 1: A Plan

**Author's Note:** All phrases in this story are spoken in Sindarin (I do not believe that the Elves would use Westron among each other, in their own realm.) If other languages are used, I will mark them.

**Chapter 1: A Plan**

**Third Age of the Sun**

**Mirkwood**

The morning was absolutely perfect. The sun shone down to the forest floor through a thick layer of branches, making the air glow with green light. The air was warm, yet a slow, fresh breath of wind travelled among the trees, giving the atmosphere just the right coolness. Birds sang in the treetops, their clear voices joining to the music of the trees.

Thranduil filled his lungs with morning air, feeling utterly content. He had woken up some hours ago, and there was still time before he would have to go to his duties. Until then, he could spend his time with his wife, and share the morning's wonders with her.

Not a moment later the Queen of Woodland Realm stepped beside her husband on the balcony of their rooms, and Thranduil drew her close, gently wrapping his arms around her pregnant form. Galenrosiel nuzzled closer to him, letting out a content sigh.

They stood thus for a moment, enjoying each other's closeness. Thranduil rubbed his hand adoringly over his wife's belly, feeling the slight movement of their unborn child inside her. The feel of his offspring filled Thranduil with pride, and he hugged his beloved closer, dropping a loving kiss to her forehead. Even if the King already had two sons, the coming child filled him with equal happiness and wonder as his earlier children.

"Thranduil?" Galenrosiel asked quietly.

"Anything, my dear."

The Queen laughed and looked up to her husband, her eyes shining with joy. Then her face turned more serious as she continued. "I have been thinking about our new child."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, wondering if there had been a moment when she hadn't thought about their coming child after she had realised she was pregnant again. "What have you been thinking? It must be something important."

"It is," she smiled, and continued, "I have been thinking whom we shall choose to be out child's guardian."

Thranduil stared at his wife in disbelief. "Do you not think you are a little early with those thoughts?"

Galenrosiel frowned, staring at Thranduil adamantly. "I am not too early. It will be an important decision, and one we must give much thought."

"I still think you are too early. It will be years before our little one shall be trained to be a warrior. And what if it will be a girl?" Thranduil argued softly.

"If the shadow grows as it has grown at the last decades, our child will need a protector. As long as the shadow remains, our children shall not be safe. Tirifëa and Lossaurion are both adults already, and yet they have not given up of their own bodyguards. That must mean something."

Thranduil sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. "I still say we should take one step at the time."

"But you will give some thought for it?" Galenrosiel asked insistently.

"Of course, my love. How could I not?" Thranduil promised, sealing it with a kiss to her lips.

_to be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: Birth

**Chapter 2: Birth**

* * *

**Some weeks later**

The royal family's small, private dining room was already filled with voices and laughter when the King and Queen entered. The Elves sitting around the table rose as they noticed the arrivals, saluting their King with respect. Thranduil waved with his hand, signalling the others to sit down: he did not need to be saluted by his own sons as they dined together.

Helping Galenrosiel to sit down to her place, Thranduil took his own place, glancing at the other people at the table. On his right side sat Tirifëa, his oldest son, and beside him his bodyguard, Aduifan. Beside Galenrosiel sat their younger son, Lossaurion, next to his own guardian Mîrfanya.

Both Tirifëa and Lossaurion rose from their places, walking to their mother and kissed her cheeks ceremonially. As this was done, the food was brought to the table and everyone turned their attention momentarily to the food. They ate in silence, enjoying of the feeling of the family united. It was too seldom these days that they all ate together.

"How have you been feeling, Nana?" Lossaurion asked finally, his eyes swiftly darting to his father,

"I have been well, thank you. Though the most discomfort is caused by your Adar being overly protective." Galenrosiel smiled at Thranduil, her face purely innocent.

Thranduil cocked his head to the side, but did not disagree. Being overly caring and protective was his right as a father and a husband. A task he with all his heart enjoyed. He heard Tirifëa laugh on his side, but when he turned to look, the Crown-Prince had already hidden his face into a napkin, and only Aduifan's slightly smiling face was in view. Before Thranduil had time to speak, Lossaurion was asking his next question.

"Do you know when the little one will be borne? Or which is it? Surely you know by now –" There was a pained gasp from Lossaurion and a stern look from Mîrfanya. Lossaurion made a face at his guardian, and turned around to look at his mother again¬.

Galenrosiel smiled at her younger son, feeling Thranduil lean closer. She hadn't told even her husband which the child was. Of course she knew, for she shared a connection with her unborn child. "As for if my child will be a girl or a boy, I shall not say nothing: we shall all see it when the time comes." She was able to feel the males' disappointment radiating around the table. "But I may say that your new sibling's time to see the world is near."

Thranduil felt his heart speed up in excitement. Soon he would hold his new-born child in his arms. Leaning closer to Galenrosiel, he kissed her temple softly, drawing one arm around her.

There was a sound of a smothered laugh from Tirifëa's direction, and Thranduil looked somewhat angrily at his oldest son. Tirifëa, on his side, finally got control of himself, but continued to smile at the royal couple. "It is merely strange to see you act like this, Adar. Even with Naneth, you are usually very guarded with your emotions and how to show them in public – or even in the company of your own family. I merely find this –" he searched for the word.

"Amusing?" Aduifan offered with a grin.

"No!" Tirifëa shot a glare at his bodyguard, and then they both laughed. After a moment, Tirifëa turned back to his parents, making an apologising look. "I was saying that I am slightly shocked of such an open display."

Galenrosiel smiled somewhat sadly. "Worry not, for this shall not last long. As soon as our new child is some weeks old, your Ada will go back to normal: that is how it always goes."

Thranduil sat in shock for a moment, and suddenly realised that it was true. He always acted like this before their child was born, and soon after the birth, he returned to his duties – and normal behaviour. Pondering if this was a good or a bad thing, Thranduil turned to his Queen. "What if I would stay like this? Whatever this is…" he laughed a little nervously.

Galenrosiel looked at him surprised, and then shook her head, taking Thranduil's hand in hers. "You are not even aware of what you are doing, my dear. However things go this time, I will be happy. And you have your duties as a King. But do not think for a moment you are a bad father: our sons have been fortunate by far."

There was a knowing smile between Tirifëa and Lossaurion.

"Well, as we now seem to be finished with the food, I would ask my lady wife if she would join me for a walk?" Thranduil asked courteously.

Galenrosiel smiled at him, taking the offered arm and rose herself. "Yes, I would like that. I shall see you all at the evening meal?" she addressed her sons and their protectors. All the four nodded, rising to their feet to salute their King and Queen as they left the room.

"Which do you think it is?" Lossaurion asked from Tirifëa as they sat down again.

"I would say a girl," Aduifan laughed. "Why else would she be keeping it as a secret?"

Tirifëa shook his head, his face thoughtful. "As Nana said, we shall see."

* * *

Some time later the royal couple was walking among the woods near to the palace, the trees around them bending closer, whispering at them fervently.

"They have so much to say," Galenrosiel gasped, reaching out to touch the rough bark as she passed by, closing her eyes and humming softly. Thranduil smiled, looking at her with shining eyes, trying to memorise her every move to his mind. He wanted to remember this sight when he would be working long and hard again: thoughts of Galenrosiel were always soothing to him.

Suddenly another Elf emerged from the forest, following an invisible Elven path on the ground. Galenrosiel stopped, waiting Thranduil to catch up with her, and then they continued forward together.

"My King, my Queen," the other Elf saluted them with respect as they met upon the road.

Thranduil smiled brightly, nodding to the Elf. "Rafél, I heard you had returned from your scouting mission. I hope all went well?"

"Certainly, my Lord. I believe that my report shall be given to you as soon as Prince Tirifëa is through with it."

"In the case there is something to inform me about. What I heard from Tirifëa, there was not much to report about."

"True, though I am not sure if that is a bad thing," Rafél smiled grimly. Then he turned to the Queen, his deep brow eyes softening. "I hope you have been well, your Highness?"

"I have been well, thank you for asking," Galenrosiel replied, eyeing the warrior with a smile. She had known Rafél for a long time, for he had served both under Thranduil and his father Oropher. Rafél was a skilful, trusted warrior, but he also was very well aware of the etiquette: he always acted politely and smoothly with his Queen, listening to her words with true interest – a skill that many other warriors left much to desire. She had always liked him: when Rafél was present, one felt safe and secured. Rafél had a feel of authority and control around him, created during the long years as a warrior.

"My King," called another voice, and all three turned around to see a captain of Woodland Realm's forces and the headmaster of the warrior trainers approach.

"Ah, Thrénandu, what can I do for you?" Thranduil asked smoothly.

"I would like to discuss with you for a while, if you have time, my Liege," Thrénandu announced, bowing to the Queen.

"Certainly, we may speak now. My dear," Thranduil turned back to Galenrosiel. "If I may?"

"Of course, I am sure it is something important," she said smiling.

"I may keep company for the Queen, if you so wish," Rafél said, and after a nod from Thranduil, the King strode some distance away with Thrénandu while Galenrosiel began to walk with Rafél.

"The young one will be born soon, I assume?" Rafél asked politely, his voice telling that he did not push Galenrosiel to answer.

The Queen laughed softly, her hand caressing her swollen belly. "Soon, yes. And I honestly hope my child would hurry: he has been even more active than Tirifëa and Lossaurion."

"He?" Rafél regarded her with risen eyebrow. "So you know which it is."

Galenrosiel blushed, looking back where her husband spoke with the captain. "Do not tell Thranduil: I have tired to keep it as a secret. It seems that my mind is slipping…"

Rafél smiled conspiratorially. "Of course, my Lady. Your secret shall be safe with me."

The Queen smiled thankfully, taking the offered arm as they walked a little further. They crossed a bridge that went over a swiftly running stream, a slight sheen of foam rising into the air. Sighing contentedly, Galenrosiel leaned to the older warrior. She didn't feel very good at the moment, and she moved her hand over her belly again.

"Are you well, my Lady?" Rafél asked, but a sudden flash of pain stopped Galenrosiel from answering. "My Lady…"

"The baby…" the Queen gasped, her hold of Rafél tightening. "My son will be born."

Various emotions washed over Rafél's face, but his hold of the Queen didn't falter. With sure hands, he carefully lowered her to the ground. "Breath deeply. There is still time."

She nodded, leaning against the tree behind her, trying to calm herself. She had already given birth to two children: certainly she knew how to bring a third one to the world. And yet she was grateful that Rafél was there beside her: he brought an air of security around her.

Swiftly Rafél took his cloak from his shoulders, gently placing it around his Queen. He had seen many babies born to this world, and he knew that keeping the Queen calm was now the most important thing. Glancing swiftly to the direction where the King surely was still speaking with Thrénandu, Rafél made sure that no one else was in sight. He didn't dare to leave the woman alone to search a healer. With few things to do, Rafél took Galenrosiel's hand, murmuring soothing words to her. Rising another hand to her belly, he carefully inspected the proceeding of the labour. He frowned, glancing at the Lady worryingly. "You shouldn't have left for a walk in the first place."

Galenrosiel smiled weakly, squeezing Rafél's hand around hers. "I know. But at least I don't have to wait anymore." Her eyes grew dreamy, her smile pleased. "My son will be born," she repeated her earlier words.

Nodding, Rafél took a better position beside her, keeping a close eye upon his Queen. She was calm, waiting for the time to come when the child would be born. _Maybe this is what she wanted: to give birth to her child among the trees, like all the Elves desire. Far from the fussing healers…_ Rafél smiled, glancing again to the direction of the bridge. _Not long anymore. I only wish that the King would make it in time to see his son born…_

As if hearing his thoughts, Thranduil appeared to the sight, slowly walking over the bridge. It did not take long before the King saw them, his eyes growing wide with shock. Then the King broke into a run, reaching the two in few short moments. "What is wrong with her?" he asked, dropping beside his wife, alarmed.

"The child is going to be born, my Lord. I thought it better not to move her," Rafél answered.

"It won't be long, my love," Galenrosiel said quietly, smiling up at Thranduil.

The King's face was unreadable, but he took his wife's hand from Rafél, and slowly a worrying smile took over his features. "You planned this."

"Perhaps," she smiled, and then gasped, glancing at Rafél.

Smiling reassuringly, Rafél kneeled between Galenrosiel's legs, running soothing hands over her belly. "I know what to do," he said to Thranduil, and the King nodded, taking hold of his wife. He had been present when their sons had been born, and he knew that the time had come.

His face now serious, Rafél concentrated at his task, letting Thranduil to do the task of calming his wife. An hour passed, unnoticed, only the soft gasps from the Queen breaking the silence, his husband's soft encouragement blending together with the voices of the trees that seemed to be bending close, both sheltering the trio and watching over them. And then at last, a sharp cry of a new-born broke the silence.

Tears of happiness were running down Galenrosiel's cheeks as Rafél raised their child to his arms. "My Lord" he addressed the visibly shaken Thranduil, "you have a son. Congratulations." He raised the baby up, offering him to his father.

With shaking hands, Thranduil took his offspring to his arms, looking at the small creature with wonderment.

"Legolas," Galenrosiel whispered, and for a moment the air was filled with the song of the trees, their joy for the new child spreading through the air and ground. "Greenleaf," she said, gazing up to the green leaves of the canopy above her.

Glancing at Galenrosiel, Thranduil placed their son to her arms, kissing her forehead gently, and then that of the child's. "Thank you, my Love," he said, voice shaking. The he turned at Rafél, smiling. "Thank you."

Rafél nodded, smiling at the mother and child.

"Our Little leaf," Thranduil breathed, gathering his wife to his arms, his heart pounding with joy.

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Sindarin: - Westron:**  
_Adar_ - Father  
_Ada_ - "Dad"  
_Naneth_ - Mother  
_Nana_ - "Mum"


	4. Chapter 3: Decision of Future

**Chapter 3: Decision of Future**

* * *

Thranduil stood in the hallway, his gaze resting upon the door of his rooms. Galenrosiel was inside there – with a dozen of healers – as well as their new-born son. _Legolas_, Thranduil reminded himself. He smiled tiredly, drawing a deep breath. He had stood here for a good time, waiting the healers do their task. His duties of the day were still undone, but he would see Galenrosiel before going to his study. Sighing, he leaned against the wall, his grey eyes never leaving the door.

"Adar…" came a hesitating voice beside Thranduil, and the King turned his head to look at the one speaking to him.

"Lossaurion, there you are," Thranduil greeted. He nodded to Tirifëa standing beside Lossaurion.

"How is Naneth?" Lossaurion asked, his eyes darting to the closed door.

"We heard that the child was given birth in the woods," Tirifëa added, concern in his voice.

"Your mother is fine – as well as your little brother."

The expression on Tirifëa's and Lossaurion's faces was one of wonderment, and after a moment, the information sank in.

"A brother!" Lossaurion exclaimed.

Tirifëa smirked, shoving his brother with his elbow. "Yet another rascal to our household."

Behind the two, both Aduifan and Mîrfanya tried not to laugh aloud. "Congratulations," Aduifan said at length, stepping forward to clasp hands with the new father. Mîrfanya followed suit, his smile genuine.

"Thank you, my friends," Thranduil said, smiling proudly to his long-time friends. Like Rafél, Aduifan and Mîrfanya had both accompanied him – and Oropher – for ages.

They all fell silent for a while, gazing at the door of Galenrosiel's rooms. The Princes talked quietly with each other, their guardians a short distance away. At last one of the healers walked out of the room, his face glowing with joy. "My Lords, you may enter now, but do not weary Lady Galenrosiel too much: she is still weak of the birth."

Thranduil felt like telling that his wife hadn't been a bit weary even straight after the birth, but he left it unsaid, instead nodding and beckoning his sons to enter with him. The two followed him eagerly, slipping to the room swiftly, not wanting to waste another moment from seeing their youngest sibling. Thranduil stopped in the doorway, turning around to find the guardians of his sons still beside the wall. "Come," he said softly, "you are part of the family, after all."

Surprised by the invitation, Aduifan and Mîrfanya followed their King to the softly lit room. Tirifëa and Lossaurion had already reached their mother's side and were seated carefully to the edges of the bed, their eyes resting upon the small figure in Galenrosiel's arms. Thranduil circled to the side of the bed, Aduifan and Mîrfanya staying behind, standing on the foot of the bed.

"My dear," Thranduil whispered softly, caressing the baby's head carefully.

Galenrosiel smiled up at her husband, her eyes tired but happy. "He is so beautiful," she finally whispered, cradling her baby closer.

"Indeed he is," Tirifëa breathed, "our little star."

"So, now you finally meet Legolas," Thranduil smiled at his two older sons.

"Legolas," Lossaurion echoed, gently caressing his younger brother's small hand. "Mae govannen, Legolas," he continued at last, smiling.

"Maybe we should leave the Queen for now," Aduifan said tactically. He guessed that most likely Thranduil very much wanted to be alone with his wife.

With a last fond look at their young brother, the Princes left with their guardians. Thranduil, sighing contentedly, laid himself down beside his Queen, drawing her into his embrace. "I love you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, my Lord. But haven't you got work to do?"

With a sigh, Thranduil got out of bed, throwing a regretful glance to his two most beloved ones. "You are right: I have work to do. But I will be back as soon as I can."

"I know," Galenrosiel smiled. "And do not hurry: I think both I and Legolas shall sleep long."

With one final glance to the room, Thranduil entered the corridor, closing the door silently behind him. This would probably be his longest day in work ever.

* * *

Thranduil entered his rooms quietly, scanning through the space carefully. It was already late, and his rooms were filled with light made by several candles. Galenrosiel was walking across the room, humming quietly, Legolas in her arms. Thranduil approached them carefully, sliding his hands around her with care, not wishing to disturb the sleeping child.

Closing her eyes, Galenrosiel leaned into her husband's embrace. "I have been thinking," she said softly.

"Hmm," Thranduil stated, not really listening.

"I have decided whom I shall ask to be Legolas' guardian."

Thranduil jerked awake from his dreamy thoughts, drawing slightly away from her. "What?"

Galenrosiel turned to meet his gaze, her own face serious. "I have decided whom I would ask to watch over Legolas. Of course we must still ask if he is willing."

"And whom you have thought to this task?" Thranduil asked, intrigued. _It is still early to think such a decision, but it seems that my wife had already set her mind about this, which means I have very little to say in the matter._

"Rafél." Her answer was sure, her mind definitely set.

"Rafél?" Thranduil exclaimed. "He is one of my best warriors, and most seasoned of all of them. I just cannot bind him to a task like this! He is needed elsewhere."

"And what of our son? I would feel much more peaceful if I knew that Legolas is in capable hands. Rafél could keep him safe from the rising shadow of the south, and with no doubt he could teach Legolas much."

"My answer is no. I need him as a warrior, not as a babysitter."

In his mother's arms, Legolas made a small sound, waking to his father's raised voice. Blue eyes shone in the dimness of the room, gazing up to his parents. A small smile appeared to Legolas' face as he noticed Thranduil, and small hands reached for the King.

Galenrosiel looked pleadingly at her husband. "Is this how much you love your youngest? You would give him to the care of someone less seasoned, and live in uncertainty that he may not return home someday. Legolas will grow, Thranduil, like Tirifëa and Lossaurion have grown: one day, Legolas will also be a warrior, fighting this darkness that tries to engulf us all. Would you not wish that he is then accompanied by one who can truly protect him?"

There was reason in Galenrosiel's words. Thranduil knew it. "There are others…" he tried, even as he knew he was going to ask Rafél to this task.

Galenrosiel smiled at him, knowing he had decided. Content, she raised her arms, lifting Legolas to his father's arms.

And as soon as Legolas settled in his father's arms, Thranduil knew that he would do all in his power to protect this small being. "My son, you shall be protected – even if I would have to give dozen of my greatest warriors to do so."

Legolas merely laughed softly, his fingers closing around a strand of his father's hair. And as the baby was again asleep a few minutes later, he still clutched Thranduil's hair in his small fingers.

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Sindarin: - Westron:**  
_Mae govannen_ - Well met


	5. Chapter 4: Request

**Chapter 4: Request**

**

* * *

**

The Day After

"Please, could you pay attention, Shannai?" Thrénandu's nearly agitated voice rang through the practice field. Some of the youngest novices giggled, and the small Elf addressed went bright red from neck up, light green eyes glancing fearfully at the mentor. "Now, please continue, Rafél," Thrénandu nodded to the older warrior, folding his arms across his chest. He would have to remember to talk to Shannai after the lesson was over – and maybe to other novices in his group as well. It did not do that the Elflings weren't paying attention when an important demonstrator was taking over. Even if all the children gathered here weren't yet novices – Shannai being one of them – it didn't mean that they should not pay attention.

Noticing that he would be able to start, Rafél drew his sword from its scabbard, the ringing round making all the small heads turn into his direction. With a light, swift movement, Rafél swung the blade through the air, a soft whistle breaking the silence. The novices watched in awe as Rafél danced with his blade, his movement unhurried and disciplined, creating a beautiful unity of moves. When finally the show came to an end, Rafél made a one more swing, and brought the sword back to its place on his side. Bowing to his audience, he clasped hands with Thrénandu.

"_Hannon le_," Thrénandu said, and then turned to the younglings. "I hope you will remember this lesson for some time, for it is important: if you cannot master the sword and yourself, the there is no hope to master an enemy. Before you can win a battle, you must win yourself. You may go now. I shall see you tomorrow." With a serial of joyous shouts, the Elflings and the novices scattered to four winds, a few of them lingering behind, throwing curious glances at Rafél's direction.

Rafél smiled, looking after the children. They were not many, but certainly there was still hope for the Elves. "You have a full handful of work there, my friend," he said to the captain next to him.

Thrénandu grimaced, nodding. "But seeing them grow and become adults is a great repayment of all the misery. I would count myself as a privileged one."

Rafél thought about this, when suddenly another Elf joined them. "My Lords," a young warrior said, bowing respectfully. "The King has sent for you, requesting for your presence when you have time," he addressed Rafél.

"Well, better not to let the King wait," Rafél replied, sending the courier away with a grateful nod.

"Indeed," Thrénandu said, with a smile of his own. "Have a nice day." With that, Thrénandu took off, a next class of novices already waiting for him.

Starting towards the palace, Rafél adjusted his clothing. He spared his mind from the riddling what his Lord would want, preferring more to wait and see rather than guess. A few words with a guard told him that the King was in his study. Heading there, Rafél made a quick transverse through the caves that created Thranduil's stronghold.

Reaching the door of the King's study, Rafél knocked the door, patiently waiting for a permission to enter. He didn't need to wait long before a word from the inside invited him in. With a bow to his King, Rafél closed the door behind him.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you from your tasks?" the King of Woodland Realm asked, facing the warrior.

"No, my Lord, I was merely helping Thrénandu with some young novices. I was already finished with my display when your call came."

Thranduil's face got somewhat troubled, and Rafél wondered if he had said something wrong. But Thranduil mastered his feelings soon enough, resuming his previous look. "Would you walk with me? I desire to speak with you."

With a nod, Rafél followed his King out to the woods around the palace. They walked, speaking of the growing darkness in the south, their own patrols' success to stop the flow of enemies to the north and of other things with little importance – Rafél all the while wondering when Thranduil would get to the point: these things surely were not the reason for summoning him.

Unconsciously, Thranduil led them to the part of the woods where his youngest prince had taken his first breath of life just few weeks ago. Stunned by this, Thranduil stopped, forcing his companion to do so to avoid collision. Rafél took a cautious step back, his eyes narrowing as he studied his Lord and long time friend. "Thranduil, what is bothering you? You have circled around the subject all afternoon like a cat around a bowl of milk, unafraid to approach."

Sighing defiantly, Thranduil turned his head to look at the warrior behind him. "You read me terrifyingly well. But it is quite understandable: you have seen years uncounted on this earth before I was even born."

Rafél smiled warmly, not wishing to push his Lord but his interest awoken. "So, what is this matter you wished to talk with me about? Surely you have already danced around the topic far enough."

"I have," Thranduil said, right now feeling all but the King of Elves. "You mentioned you helped Thrénandu with the youths today?"

Groaning inwardly, Rafél forced himself to answer without too much remark. "I did."

"And how did you feel about it?"

Rafél's eyebrows shot up, confusion plain upon his face. "I am not sure if I understand…"

Thranduil turned to face him, his eyes serious. "How did you feel about teaching the youths? Did it make you proud? Pleased? Frustrated? Annoyed?"

"I merely showed them how to move a blade and become one with it," Rafél answered slowly. "I have done that before, many times, and it was not different from those: some of the children were awed, some interested, and some sought to be somewhere else. It is different with proper novices, for they already wish to learn and they know it is important. Why do you ask? Do you seek to make me one of the trainers?"

"Not exactly," Thranduil said haltingly. "It is more my wife's wish, and I do not entirely agree with her, but I promised her to try." Pausing again, Thranduil seemed to struggle with finding the right words. "We have come to a decision to ask you to be our youngest son's guardian."

The moment of silence drew longer than either expected, Rafél being speechless and Thranduil too afraid to utter a word. Finally, the elder one of the two sorted out his thoughts, understanding what was asked of him. "You wish me to become Legolas' bodyguard?" Rafél stated slowly.

"Yes," Thranduil answered, relief in his voice. "But as you know, it is more than that. And I do not force you to decide now," he assured. "Take your time to think this through. You are too great of a warrior to be wasted as a guardian, for my liking, but I understand why Galenrosiel chose you. Think over this, and then let me know."

Rafél nodded, mutely, and Thranduil excused himself, returning back to his duties. Alone in the forest, Rafél leaned against a side of an oak, closing his eyes and wishing he knew what had just happened.

_to be continued…_

**

* * *

)Sindarin(: - Westron:**

_Hannon le_ – Thank you


	6. Chapter 5: Considering Options

**Chapter 5: Considering Options**

Rafél sat alone in a dim hall, staring at the fireplace without actually seeing the flames. His thoughts were far away from their usual paths, making him oblivious to everything around him. _"We have come to a decision to ask you to be our youngest son's guardian."_ Thranduil's words rang across his thoughts, waking numerous questions in him. He doubted if he was the best option to be the young prince's bodyguard. Raising a young child would need an experienced hand, which he had not, and he wasn't sure if he would desire to leave his own life for that of the child.

That was ridiculous way to think this, of course, and Rafél knew it. Legolas' time as a child would be only a heartbeat in the long lives of Elves, and when Legolas would grow up, Rafél would be able to teach him much. He had fought in numerous battles, captained troops of various ages, and knew how to deal with novices.

But was he willing to sacrifice his own career as a warrior to take care of another's? That question was one among many, and he seemingly had no answers.

It showed something that the Queen put trust in him: she knew what would be good for her offspring…

"Here you sit alone, brooding in silence." A voice startled Rafél, making his head whip around in alarm. A comforting hand was laid to his shoulder, Aduifan's smile widening a little. "I am sorry we startled you. It was not our intention."

"We…" Rafél questioned, but when he turned further around he saw Mîrfanya standing behind him, and that explained the rest.

"We thought you may wish to speak with us," the other Elf said, his green eyes serious.

Aduifan had always been the merry one of the two, and sometimes Rafél wondered how on earth he was chosen to be the guardian of the Crown Prince. But when you saw Aduifan on the battlefield, or with Tirifëa, it smoothed out all the questions: they belonged together, and Aduifan was more than capable of taking care of his Prince.

Mîrfanya, on his side, was little more serious and stern, which had served him well while dealing with Lossaurion. His patience seemed endless at times, but sometimes it came to a crushing end, and then no one desired to be near to him. Lossaurion had faced this situation often enough in his youth to wish to anger his guardian nowadays.

Mîrfanya sat down beside Rafél, his eyes illuminated by the fire. Smoothing his auburn hair, he glanced at Aduifan, silently commanding him to join them. The other did, sitting down on Rafél's other side, joining his fingers under his chin, his grey eyes searching Rafél's face. "Have you decided?"

"Decided what?" Rafél asked, even if he knew the question's meaning.

Aduifan laughed, his light bronze hair glowing in the soft light of the fire, reminding Rafél of the countless nights around the campfire with these two. "News travel fast, as you see. I think a certain mother told his sons…"

"And certain sons informed their guardians," Mîrfanya added. "But do not hurry with the choice: give it time. It is not a light thing to make you mind of."

"You would be responsible of the life of another. Guard him night and day. Teach him everything you know." Aduifan frowned. "It sounds bad, doesn't it?" he glanced at Mîrfanya.

The other Elf nodded. "It does. But," he smiled, "it is worth it." He looked at Rafél, seeking to comfort the other. "You see them grow, to become great warriors and leaders. It's worth of the effort."

Rafél pondered this, nodding slowly. "But I am still unsure. It cannot be so easy…"

"Oh, it isn't," Aduifan agreed. "But I got Tirifëa, and I am eternally happy about it. Lossaurion was a rascal," he made a face at Mîrfanya.

"I managed to handle him – with certain difficulties, of course," the other guardian admitted, his smile turning fond. His green eyes searched Rafél's again. "There are days when you wish you haven't ever heard of Thranduil and his children. There will be even more days when you just wish to leave a stubborn child to the forest and return to your previous duties. And then there are days…"

"When you leave the child into the forest?" Aduifan suggested. "I did that once. But I went back to him in an hour. It taught Tirifëa some manners, anyway."

Rafél laughed, shaking his head. "I am not sure if I am willing to leave my place as a warrior at all."

"What do you think we thought when we were requested to this task?" Aduifan smiled. "But it was worth it. Because even more numerous are those days when you realise your life is complete: you have found your meaning. You feel important. And you see the seed of your actions to grow to be a flower that blooms brighter than any other."

"I would not change away any of the moments with Lossaurion. Even when he made us both fall into a mud puddle and refused to take a bath. Or when he scared my horse away – ten miles from home – and I had to carry him back because he suddenly had no strength to walk."

"Or when he pushed you into a bush of burdock?" Aduifan asked, innocently. He had nearly laughed himself to death that day.

"Yes, even that I forgave," Mîrfanya sighed. "Do you know why?" he asked from Rafél. "Because I love him. He is my best friend, and one I would die thousand deaths for."

"It is hard to explain," Aduifan said soberly, "but if you ask us, you should take the task."

"But it is your own decision," Mîrfanya said, squeezing his shoulder and rising up, motioning Aduifan with him. "Good night," he said, and then the two left Rafél to his thoughts.

"Am I ready to be pushed head first to a bush of burdocks?" Rafél muttered quietly to himself. He was not too sure of the answer.

_to be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: Accepting Duty

**Chapter 6: Accepting Duty**

**Few days later**

"My Lord?" A servant opened the door of Thranduil's rooms, bowing quickly to the royal couple. "Lord Rafél is asking to be allowed to speak to you. I am not sure of the subject of his request."

"Please, show him in," Thranduil said, rising from his place on a soft couch where he had sat with Galenrosiel. Rafél was shown in, and the door was closed behind him.

"My King, Queen," Rafél bowed, hand upon his heart.

"Please, sit," Thranduil beckoned, and Rafél did, his movements somewhat nervous.

"Have you decided?" Galenrosiel asked before Thranduil was able to stop her.

With a warm smile, Rafél nodded. "I have. I thought long, even if I am sure you would have given me more time than this. But such an amount of time would have been needless. The choice itself was rather easy, when I finally reached it."

"And it is..?" Thranduil asked, not sure what he wanted to hear.

"I accept, if you would have my service."

A smile of both joy and relief washed over Galenrosiel's face, and Thranduil sighed carefully. He had not expected anything, really, but he felt more comfortable now that the matter was solved.

"I am glad," Galenrosiel said, rising up from her place. "Would you like to see him? It is time for him to wake anyway."

Not being able to say no, Rafél rose and followed the Queen to another room, stopping to a side of an elegant cradle. In it slept one of the most beautiful creatures Rafél had ever seen. Small hand clutched the soft blanket, the other resting beside the golden head. The beautiful blue eyes were hazy with dreams, open as Elven eyes always in sleep. Galenrosiel smiled, caressing her child's face adoringly. Thranduil also appeared to the room, a proud smile on his face. He circled around to his wife, taking her into his embrace, his own eyes running over the sleeping form.

With a soft sigh, Legolas woke, the big blue eyes blinking. A smile curved the child's mouth, a soft sound escaping from him. Reaching up with his hands, Legolas begged to be taken to his parents' arms, and Galenrosiel complied, raising the baby from the cradle. Yawning, Legolas also greeted his father with a happy laugh, tugging Thranduil's hair as the King bent down to kiss his youngest's forehead.

Rafél watched the child fascinated, knowing that seeing an Elfling this young was a rare thing in this world. At the same time Legolas noticed the stranger in the room, and the blue eyes met the brown. Legolas went quiet, staring carefully at Rafél, as if deciding what to make out of this stranger. Thranduil used the moment for his advantage, releasing a stand of his hair from the child's grasp.

Galenrosiel studied her child, a smile playing upon her lips. Then she turned to look at Rafél, taking a step forward. "Would you like to hold him? I have to make his bed, and make some food, for he will be hungry soon."

Without waiting an answer, the mother placed the baby to Rafél's arms, and after being sure that Legolas was safely in the other's hands, she turned to her tasks. For a moment the warrior stood there, shock and wonder on his face. Then he looked down to the bright orbs called eyes, finding that he was not the only one in wonderment. Soon enough, Legolas smiled up at him, a small hand reaching up to clutch his tunic.

"He has a strong grip," Thranduil commented, and Rafél glanced up to his King, having completely forgotten him. Thranduil smiled, staring at the two with amusement. "Well, I shall return to my duties, now that you are here for a while to help Galenrosiel." The King walked to the door, pausing to say into Rafél's ear: "I am sure she will let you go soon enough."

Glancing down at the small being in his arm – which had by then found his pale hair to play with – Rafél wasn't sure if he would be offended at all if he would be forced to stay a longer while.

_to be continued…_


	8. Chapter 7: First Day

**Chapter 7: First Day**

**Two years later**

Rafél walked through a narrow path on the forest floor, his movements making as much noise as a passing of a wind. His cloak hid him to the shades of the trees, their song greeting him as he passed. He smiled, reaching out to touch a rough bark as he passed, telling the trees that he could not linger with them now. As the trees asked why, his answer was plain: this was going to be his first day in his new duty. Today, he would begin as Legolas' guardian. Trees, easily sensing his good mood, sang with new joy.

"Ai, Rafél, wait!" a voice called from above him, and Mîrfanya joined him, dropping from the branches. "I heard it is you big day today," he grinned, clasping hands with the other.

"It is indeed," Rafél admitted. "Though I cannot say I am not nervous: my last missions have kept me away from Realm for some time, and I haven't got a chance to see the Prince for a while."

"Which one of them?" another voice joined, and laughing Aduifan joined to them from the treetops.

"You know well," Mîrfanya glanced at the other. "It will go well," he added to Rafél. "I am sure you are both as nervous, you and Legolas."

"Don't take this first day too seriously, or the next few. Things will fall to their places soon enough," Aduifan agreed.

"I have to remember that," Rafél said, smiling. "But, I must be on my way, if I do not wish to be late."

"Of course. We shall hear of you, hopefully," Aduifan snickered, and the other guardians departed back to trees.

Shaking his head, Rafél continued on, passing by a training field. He stopped to watch, noticing that both Tirifëa and Lossaurion were among the warriors. Laugher filled the clearing, and one of the warriors shot his arrow, hitting a target. Lossaurion was shooting next, his hit missing the other's arrow with a mere inch.

Looking at the older Princes', Rafél felt some of his worries fall away. Teaching one more Prince could not be overly complicated. With these thoughts, he continued on, reaching the palace soon.

Entering the hall where Thranduil usually held his councils, Rafél found the King and Queen already waiting. And between them stood a small Elfling, his face covered with signs of displeasure. When Rafél entered, the child's blue eyes rose to see him and were then turned away again.

Thranduil stepped forward to meet Rafél, his face troubled. "He seems to be having a bad day," the King said quietly.

"I do not!" a small but clear voice declared behind him.

Thranduil winced, glancing at Rafél apologetically. "I truly hoped this day to be different, but he has seemingly decided to play difficult…"

"I have not! You are being difficult…"

"Legolas, do not shout. It is rude," Galenrosiel told her son sternly, making Legolas sulk in silence that would have been nearly amusing if the situation would have been any other.

"I think we shall manage," Rafél assured, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or the parents. Galenrosiel nodded, and Thranduil merely grunted.

"If there is trouble, send him to us. It is not necessary for you to look after him when he is like that, especially as this is your first day together."

"I do not want to go with him, Ada," Legolas announced rather loudly.

"Yes, you will go with him. End of discussion," Thranduil whirled around to say to his son, who pouted at him angrily. "Now would you be so kind and behave. You are a Prince, after all."

"Just let us know if you need anything," Galenrosiel said softly, then let go of Legolas' shoulder and left the hall with Thranduil.

Legolas stared at Rafél suspiciously, still pouting.

Rafél shifted, clearing his throat. "So, what would you like to do, my Prince?"

Legolas stared at him still, small hands crossed over his chest as a display of stubbornness. Then, gracefully as anything, Legolas stuck out his tongue at the older Elf and turned his back at Rafél.

Sighing, Rafél crossed the room, circling around Legolas to stand in front of him. Thinking that being on the same level with him would calm Legolas, Rafél crouched down to his heels, staring at the youth before him. "Now, what would you like to do?"

Legolas glanced at him, blue eyes wary. "I do not want to be with you." And then, with a quickness of an Elfling, he launched forward, small but strong hands easily knocking Rafél over to his back. Without wasting a moment, Legolas shot out of the door, leaving stunned Rafél stare after him from his place on the floor.

Groaning, Rafél rose up, deciding that his task with Legolas would not be as easy as he had expected. Then he rushed out of the room, preparing for a hunt of an Elfling.

_to be continued…_


	9. Chapter 8: Path of Warrior

**Chapter 8: Path of Warrior**

**The day after**

Rafél felt weary to the bone. His previous day with Legolas had ended up as a disaster. He had hunted the child across the palace halls, and when he had finally found him, he had been forced to carry him bodily back to a room where he was able to lock all the doors – if he wanted to stay in a same space with the Prince. When he finally had placed the struggling child to his father's arms, he had been eternally grateful that the day was over.

But there was a new day to come, and as Rafél walked towards Legolas' room, he was already dreading what he would be forced to endure today. Hopefully nothing much worse than yesterday, though that was naught to impossible. But he was ready to believe anything from _this_ young Elf.

Knocking on the door, he drew a deep breath. The door was opened, and a small golden head was pushed out. As Legolas noticed Rafél, his face darkened some, but instead of shutting the door at Rafél's face – as the other suspected he would do – the Prince opened the door, letting Rafél enter.

"I am glad you came," came Galenrosiel's voice from the room. "We were not sure if you would be willing to continue after Legolas' behaviour yesterday. But he is very sorry, aren't you?" Galenrosiel glanced sharply at Legolas, who nodded gingerly, watching Rafél carefully.

_Maybe he only had a bad day, after all_, Rafél thought, smiling at the child. Legolas returned the smile awkwardly, stepping to his mother to receive a cloak around his neck.

"Be good today, or your father will be furious." Galenrosiel kissed Legolas to the cheek, and then herded him towards Rafél. "Do what you like with him. There is nothing else to do before you two come along with each other," she said.

Nodding, Rafél opened the door, allowing Legolas to pass by him. Keeping one eye on the Prince in a case the child would decide to run away again, Rafél closed the door, but Legolas stood obediently beside him. _I might guess Thranduil wasn't too happy about his actions yesterday. We must make sure that this day ends up better._ "Would you like to go out?" Rafél asked softly.

Legolas nodded eagerly, and Rafél guided him out. They walked in silence, Legolas' eyes wandering from place to another. As they passed by the training field, Legolas stopped, his ears hearing the ring of metal and shouts of Elves. "What happens there?" he asked eagerly, glancing at Rafél.

Taking his chances, Rafél answered. "There lay the training fields, where the warriors practice. Would you like to take a look?"

Legolas nodded, and they headed closer. Rafél had to place his hand upon the Elfling's shoulder to keep him from dashing head first to the field, the eagerness of Legolas amusing him greatly. Most likely the child had never been one the training fields before. Finally he took Legolas' small hand in his to control the youth, and he was amazed by the strength of the small body as he was pulled forth.

They reached the clearing, and Legolas stopped, his eyes wide. "They have real swords, like my Ada's guards!" the child shouted in awe, his eyes darting from Rafél to the warriors.

Few of the warriors halted their practices to see what made the noise, and they smiled to the child's wonderment. "Rafél, why don't you take a closer look?" one of them called, the others smiling at the couple.

"Please, can we?" Legolas begged, and Rafél led the anxious child to the field, the warriors soon surrounding them.

"Is this Prince Legolas? Last time I saw him he was barely able to walk," one of the warriors exclaimed. "But that was a year ago, at least."

"Indeed, this is Prince Legolas. Legolas…" Rafél said, drawing his attention to the child who was currently reaching towards one of the swords. "Do not touch those, they are very sharp and dangerous."

Legolas pulled his hand back, disappointed; he would have very much liked to touch one of those shiny blades. "Can I have one too?" he piped up, looking hopefully at Rafél.

The warriors laughed, one of them reaching out to fondle Legolas' hair. "You will get one when you have grown up, little Prince. Until then, you must merely watch, or use wooden blades, like the younger novices. Maybe you would like to go and see them?"

Legolas thought about this, and then nodded. Rafél smiled, nodding to his fellow warriors and was then led away by the eager Elfling.

The warriors watched them go, shaking their heads. "What on Arda…" one of them muttered, smiling, "I really wish to see what shall follow this."

"You must have heard that Rafél was chosen to be Prince Legolas' guardian?" another warrior said.

"More like a babysitter he seemed to me," the first laughed, raising his blade.

"Things will change," one of the elder one's commented. "After all, the young Prince is only a few years old. In time, he will become a warrior greater than any of us, if Rafél shall train him."

None of the others disagreed, and they went back to their practice.

In the meanwhile, Legolas and Rafél had reached another training field, where much younger Elves were practising. Legolas observed them, his brow furrowing. "They are not too good, aren't they?" he finally commented.

Rafél laughed, rising Legolas to sit on a nearby low branch of a tree. "No, they are not very good yet. But they shall be. They just must learn more, that's all."

"My brothers say that you are a great warrior," Legolas continued, now staring at Rafél.

_And how I wonder this came up yesterday, and not before_, Rafél noted. _It would have done things much less complicated._ "Yes, I am a warrior. But there are yet greater ones than me," he smiled.

"But even Ada says you are great!" Legolas argued. "And he says you will teach me."

"So I will, when the time comes. But for a while we will just watch the others, and study other things. But in a few years we shall begin your training as well," he encouraged as he saw Legolas' face fall.

Legolas' face brightened, and he dropped from the branch, taking a small stick to his hand. "And then I will be a great warrior too! Just like Ada and my brothers and the other warriors," he laughed, swinging the stick, trying to mimic the earlier actions of the warriors.

Rafél laughed, watching the youth play. Maybe things weren't as desperate as they had first seemed…

_to be continued…_


	10. Chapter 9: Practice Makes a Master…

**Chapter 9: Practice Makes a Master…**

**Three years later**

Not for a first time, Legolas felt like Rafél was slowing down on purpose, shuffling along the path that led to the training fields. Glancing back yet again, Legolas made sure the other was actually coming. "Rafél! Hurry, we cannot be late."

Chuckling, Rafél responded: "We will not be late, young Prince. We are still early as we are, without running along," he said with a slight remark.

Legolas would not have it, of course. This would be his first day on the training fields, and he didn't want to waste another moment. He had woken up even before the sunrise, too anxious to sleep. When his father, after months of begging, had finally allowed him to join the other novices, Legolas had been beside himself with joy. He would become a warrior, at last! "Rafél," he began again, and then decided he would be only wasting his breath.

As Legolas rushed forward on the path, Rafél could only wonder again the youth's energy. In the end of the day, Legolas would most likely be covered with dust and bruises – if the Prince would keep going as he was – but knowing Legolas, that would not bother him a slightest.

Rafél wasn't sure if Thranduil had done the right decision. Sure, it gave the guardian himself less headache when he didn't have to tell Legolas continually that he would not become a novice yet. But yet Legolas was some years younger than the youngest novices, and that might be a problem. And then there was another thing: Legolas was a Prince. That always affected his training – and would affect the years to come. Even if the trainers would not do difference with a Prince of their realm, the other novices would. Legolas would have hard time in proving that he was indeed capable of beginning his training and gain the respect of other students as a warrior.

Rafél's brow furrowed as he thought, his eyes never leaving his task. Legolas most likely didn't understand the entire picture of becoming a warrior. Right now, the Elfling may be content with a swinging of a sword, but later he would be forced to understand _why_ warriors were needed, especially in their realm. Sighing, Rafél entered to the training fields, his eyes searching for Legolas who had run ahead of him.

The field was crowded with only a few people. It was early still, anyway, and many of the novices were still seated in their breakfast tables. Legolas didn't mind, though, while wandering through the field, eyeing everything with utmost interest. There was one Elfling seated on a barrel next to a pile of wooden weapons, his hands cleaning them with experience. Legolas stopped near him, noticing that the other couldn't be many years older than he.

Rising his eyes form his task, the other Elfling flashed Legolas a charming smile, laying aside the sword and jumping down from the barrel. "Hello. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before so I guess you are," there was a soft laugh. "My name is Shannai. What is yours?" Shannai stuck out his hand to Legolas, and the younger Elf returned the handshaking a bit gingerly. This wasn't actually a way he was taught to introduce himself to people.

"My name is Legolas, son of –"

"Nice to meet you, Legolas," Shannai announced before Legolas was finished. Then the youth's face got thoughtful, and he looked at Legolas with narrowed eyes. "Your name sounds familiar… I guess I have heard it somewhere before."

"You may have," Legolas answered cautiously.

"Ah, Prince Legolas, I heard you were to join my group today," came an older, deeper voice, and Thrénandu appeared. "Is Rafél here?"

"Yes, he stayed on the other side of the field, I think," Legolas answered, eyeing the older Elf interestedly, the captain's uniform making an impression to him every time they met.

Thrénandu nodded, heading out to find Legolas' guardian.

When Legolas turned back to Shannai, the other was staring at him awed. "You are a Prince? I mean, Thrénandu only shows respect for few, and never to novices."

"Yes, I am a Prince," Legolas smiled.

Shannai also grinned, nodding. Then his brow furrowed again. "But aren't you a little too young to be a novice?"

"My Ada said I could start practising," Legolas chided.

Shannai laughed. "My Ada said it is better for me to learn some manners, so he sent me here. I'm one of the youngest novices, but I think you will be the youngest now."

At that moment, Thrénandu appeared with Rafél, and the youths turned to meet their elders. Shannai bowed respectfully, and Legolas followed him suite, not knowing what else to do. Rafél laughed, stepping to Legolas and drawing him up. "I will leave you to Thrénandu's care today. I will come to get you when the day is over."

Legolas nodded, smiling brightly.

Noticing that all was well, Rafél nodded to Thrénandu, who slightly bowed back, and then the guardian left the clearing that was now filling with more young Elves.

When all the novices had arrived, Thrénandu drew them all together and introduced Legolas. Then he told his students what they would be expected to learn here – to inform Legolas and remind the others. They would learn to fight with sword, knife, bow and with many other weapons, learn hand-to-hand combat, hunting and tracking skills, and many more things that Legolas couldn't remember when Thrénandu was finished. But one thing all the novices understood: they would become warriors.

Then they were all given wooden swords, and the real practice began. Legolas had never guessed that it would matter how you held the sword. Or how your legs were set to the ground. Or the position of your body. Or your present mood. There were many things that Thrénandu informed him about, and Legolas made his best to do the things right. When the last break came, Legolas was exhausted, panting slightly. He sat to the root of the tree, some yards away from the other youths, afraid to approach them. But he didn't have to sit alone: after a moment, Shannai dropped next to him, offering Legolas some bread his mother had made that morning.

"I wish we would have real swords," Shannai announced.

"Me too," Legolas agreed, remembering the swinging blades sparkling in the sun. He sighed. "We are too little for real swords."

"Says who?" Shannai challenged.

Legolas wasn't warned by this, and answered truthfully. "Rafél says so. And my Ada: I once asked him. My brothers only laughed at me."

"But maybe they are wrong. I have seen the warriors use smaller swords, too. They would be small enough for us. I cannot even lift my Ada's sword. I tried that once," Shannai said matter-of-factly. He turned to Legolas. "Would you like to try one of those smaller swords?"

Legolas looked shocked. "They would never give us those," he gasped, even if the idea sounded appealing.

"No they wouldn't," Shannai admitted, pondering. Then his face lightened up again, and he leaned closer to Legolas' ear to whisper. "But I know where we could get those swords. We could only borrow them a little, and then we would put them back," he said, noticing Legolas hesitated.

Legolas thought about this, and then nodded reluctantly. This sounded about something Rafél would not approve, but what did it matter? His guardian would never hear of this, and he would get a chance to try a real sword, even if smaller one. "All right," he said at length.

Shannai grinned, and then pulled Legolas up with him. "Come, we must go quickly before Thrénandu notices." Taking Legolas' hand, Shannai led him into the bushes, making them both crouch low. At last they reached a small warehouse, and Shannai opened the door, motioning Legolas to enter. Glancing carefully from side to side, Shannai made sure that no one was in sight. Then he also slipped in, closing the door behind him.

Legolas stood in the middle of the room, his eyes wide open, his head turning from side to another. He had never seen so many weapons in one place! Bows, swords, knives… Shannai grinned at him, his light green eyes shining. "Great, isn't it?" Legolas nodded, temporarily mute.

Shannai headed forward, climbing swiftly to one of the shelves, reaching up with his hand. At last he found what he was hunting, drawing out a small sword, tossing it to Legolas, then taking out another, jumping down to the floor. "Come, let's go outside and test these."

The two Elflings opened the door cautiously, glancing to every direction before stepping outside. Shannai led them to a thick brushwood, Legolas following his new friend only a step behind. Soon they came to a small clearing in the middle of the thicket, and Shannai seemed to be content with their hiding place. With a smile, Shannai grasped the scabbard of the small sword, drawing out the blade. The sound made them both gasp, and Legolas repeated the action with his own blade, rising it to the level with his eyes. Elven runes traced the blade, and it glinted in the rays of the sun.

A tap of another blade against Legolas' awoke him from his dreams, and he grinned at Shannai who stood few steps away, ready for a match. Throwing the scabbard to the ground, Legolas took position himself, trying to remember what Thrénandu had taught him today.

When their blades met for the first time, Legolas' smile widened even more. He put a little more strength to his next blow, challenging Shannai. They danced like this for a while, slashing out with their blades, laughing with joy. This was much more fun than battling with wooden swords: the sounds and the feel of the blades were real, not dull impacts along a wooden shaft.

Their pace quickened, their strokes hitting closer to their opponents. Shannai had practiced longer than Legolas, but the Prince made that up with sheer willpower. When they were starting to learn how to strike with more force, a loud shout startled them.

"Legolas!"

The Prince whipped around, going all pale and dropping his blade.

Rafél didn't look much better. The shock upon his face was evident, his eyes ablaze with fear and anger. Thrénandu stood behind him, his face a myriad of emotions.

Legolas backed up a little, standing slightly behind Shannai. The other youth seemed quite unaffected, his face still flushed from the exercise. Legolas also collected his courage, trying to look brave and unafraid beside his friend, who seemingly wasn't too much afraid himself.

"What by the Valar you are doing?" Rafél choked out.

"We are fighting," Shannai told him, his voice full of pride.

"Don't you understand you could have killed each other!" Rafél all but shouted, taking a step closer to Legolas. His eyes searched those of the Prince, and Legolas soon lowered his, unable to meet his guardian's gaze. "Give me those swords," Rafél said softly, as if being afraid that the Elflings would still hurt themselves before he would get the short swords away from them.

Legolas complied swiftly, Shannai following him more reluctantly. Then Shannai stepped back beside Legolas, his eyes meeting Thrénandu's, who seemingly had many things to say to the couple. Throwing one hand over Legolas' slightly shaking shoulders, Shannai stood beside his friend, countering the gazes of his elders.

"Which one of you came up with this ridiculous idea?" Thrénandu asked quietly. "Or do I even have to ask? Legolas couldn't have known where to get these blades by himself."

Rafél turned to look at the captain, and then at Shannai, the weight of his gaze falling upon the bronze haired youth. "Have you any idea what you did? You could have hurt Legolas, or even killed him." Drawing a long breath, Rafél collected his thoughts. "And Legolas, I would have expected a little more sense from you in this. Have I not said to you times enough that you are simply too young to rise a proper blade? Have I not?"

"Yes," Legolas mumbled, his eyes dropped to the ground.

Rafél snorted, handing the blades to Thrénandu. "Now come, both of you. I am sure your mentor has a lot to say to you."

Silently, the Elflings followed their elders away from the thicket. "It was fun, as long as it lasted," Shannai whispered.

Legolas was too afraid to answer, knowing that Rafél might hear. He would hear enough of this as it was: he didn't need to make it any worse.

When they reached the training field, the other novices were already gone. They followed Thrénandu to his office, near the side of the fields.

"Sit down, both of you," Rafél said sternly, and Legolas dropped to a bench quickly, his eyes tracing path on the floor. The captain and the guardian went to Thrénandu's office, their voices muffled by the closed door.

Shannai snorted, sitting beside Legolas. "Why do you let him do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Legolas replied, confused.

"Boss you. Tell you what to do. You are a Prince, after all. You should be the one tell him what to do."

Legolas blinked, staring at the other youth, then lowered his gaze again, pondering Shannai's words. Maybe he was right. Maybe it wasn't necessary that Legolas did all as Rafél wanted.

They waited in silence for Thrénandu to summon them in, so they could hear his thoughts about their little fight...

_to be continued…_


	11. Chapter 10: Rebellion

**Chapter 10: Rebellion**

* * *

**A Few days later**

"I don't want to read that stupid book."

"Legolas…" Rafél warned the Elfling gently, yet his voice was already lowering threateningly. His patience was nearing its end. The last few days had been miserable. Legolas disagreed every single word he said, disobeying him whenever it was possible. The incident on the training fields burned still in Rafél's mind, and he kept his mind adamant with Legolas. Right now, Legolas needed a strong hand, or else the child would become unbearable.

The problem, on the other hand, seemed to be only Rafél's. With his family, Legolas was behaving just as usual, and of that Rafél was glad. He had no desire to have another discussion with the King about Legolas' unexpected behaviour… Most likely his trouble with the youth was caused by the blade-fighting, and in due of time, Legolas would understand Rafél's way of thinking. Secretly, Rafél hoped that time would come soon. He would not last long.

"Read it," the older Elf said sternly, lowering his own eyes to a scroll before him.

Legolas merely sat on his place, staring at Rafél defiantly. He didn't want to read. He wanted to go out and play with Shannai. Maybe not with blades this time – his father had been very angry of it – but maybe with some sticks, or swim ships made of tree's bark in a stream. And his disobedience towards Rafél wasn't funny anymore. At first, it had been exciting, but now it had turned rather annoying. He liked Rafél, most of the time.

But he had decided to make up his own mind of things, and so he would do. And Rafél would have no word to say about it. With a final glance to his bodyguard, Legolas slid down from his chair, walking around the table to reach the door.

"And where do you think you are going?" a calm voice asked.

"Out," Legolas answered.

"I bet you didn't read the book yet," Rafél continued, turning in his chair. His brown eyes were full of warning, and Legolas felt himself flinch before the other's authority. But Rafél had no right to tell him what to do. He was Rafél's prince. And Rafél never did anything else but follow him like a dog, nagging about every wrong thing he did. Surely Rafél had better things to do.

"I am going out. You can read the book, if you like it so much." Legolas reached for the knob, silently proud of himself that he had dared to say such a thing to Rafél. He would have to tell Shannai…

Strong fingers curled around Legolas' wrist, yanking him away from the door with a force that frightened the Elfling. Rafél merely dragged him back to his place, all but dropping him back to the chair. "Read," the warrior stated, his voice hard and pure of emotions.

Legolas, too afraid to say against Rafél, lowered his eyes to the text before him. He would have to do better next time…

* * *

Rafél sat to his place at the table, drawing his chair closer. Legolas glared at him from his place, the child's anger radiating out of him. The guardian preyed than no one would notice, for he did not feel like explaining the growing trouble between him and his Prince.

But of course the others noticed. Aduifan and Mîrfanya looked from Prince to his guardian, and Thranduil looked more than aware that something was wrong.

"Is all well?" the Queen asked, her eyes moving from his son to his guardian.

"Of course, my lady. Legolas is merely… tired. We have had a long day."

Tirifëa raised an eyebrow to this but did not comment, forcing his guardian to do so as well. It seemed that the oldest Prince's had a fair idea what was going on, but they would let Rafél to take care of it himself.

The dinner passed without too much incident, and in the end of it Thranduil informed that he would look after Legolas for the rest of the evening. Relieved, Rafél left the royal family, going to prepare himself for another day with the youngest Prince of Mirkwood.

* * *

"I could put Shannai to another group if you wish," Thrénandu said to Rafél while they both watched the novices practice. Legolas and Shannai were quite inseparable nowadays. Where you found one, you could find the other.

"Nay, it is good that Legolas has a friend. And I am sure that some discipline would do good for Shannai as well."

Thrénandu grunted, going forward to help one of the novices with his move. When he returned, his face was serious. "Shannai may have a bad influence on Legolas. After all, he is very… restless child."

"Too much energy in one package, I would say," Rafél laughed. "But his heart is kind. I would not hurry with the decision."

"As you wish. I merely wish to make your task easier", Thrénandu answered, throwing Rafél a pointed look.

Rafél grimaced. Was it so obvious that he had trouble with handling Legolas?

Suddenly an Elven warrior dropped from the trees, running towards them with great haste. He was exhausted, seemingly having kept a hard pace for some time. "My Lords, we have spotted a group of spiders near the edge of the fields. We killed most of them, but some escaped. We are hunting them down, but my commander told to inform you." The warrior glanced quickly to the young Elves crowding the field.

Thrénandu nodded, understanding the danger. He let out a whistle, getting the attention of his novices immediately. "We must move away form the field. Get your belongings, gather the weapons and follow –" He couldn't finish the sentence, however, when an arrow struck to a nearby tree.

A rustling sound came from the trees, and a huge black form moved across the limbs. A few of the children let out a shout, feeling the evil spreading around the creature. Chaos ensued in moments. A dozen of warriors appeared to the field, trying to herd the children away from danger. Some of the warriors attacked the spider, making it retreat from the easy prey.

Rafél rushed across the field, searching for Legolas quickly. He found the Prince soon enough, standing beside Shannai in the shade of a tree, staring at the warriors. Without a word, Rafél drew Legolas to his arms, knowing that a warrior that had followed him would take care of Shannai.

Reaching up, Rafél ascended to the trees, making a quick way away from the battle. Legolas struggled in his arms, trying to get loose, but Rafél paid little attention to the Prince. His entire focus was concerned to the battle and into avoiding spiders. When he finally decided he was far enough, he stopped, letting Legolas drop to a thick limb of a tree.

Legolas glared up at him, anger and hurt upon his young face. "Why did you take me? No one else is here."

"I took you to safety," Rafél said, his gaze turning back to the direction of the field they had just left.

"It is not fair! The others went somewhere else, the others fought, and you just ran –"

"Be silent!" Rafél spat, throwing Legolas a fierce look. "It _is_ my task to take you and run. It is my task to make sure you are safe, to leave the others into danger if needed. Do you think I did not want to join the warriors, to bring down that servant of the dark that threatened us? Of course I wanted! But I cannot because I must look after you."

"Then stop looking after me! I can take care of myself!" Legolas shouted back. The youth glared at his guardian for a while, and then turned around, descending from the three to walk the rest of the way home.

Rafél let out a long, agitated breath. He had not meant to shout at Legolas, but the youth's behaviour got him fuming. It was not Legolas' fault he could not fight for his home anymore: it was his own decision. Sighing, Rafél sat down on the limb, drawing his knees up and resting his head against them. At the moment, he was more tired of his life than ever.

_to be continued…_


	12. Chapter 11: Brotherly Advises

**Chapter 11: Brotherly Advises**

* * *

Mîrfanya slipped through the branches, his feet sure and stable upon the limbs that made his winding path. Aduifan was right behind him, his steps matching his.

"Do you think they managed to take care of the spiders?" Aduifan asked, his voice low.

"Why not? There was enough warriors to take care of an entire colony of spiders," Mîrfanya answered.

"I know, and we have managed to destroy a colony with a far less number of warriors. But I think we all were shocked of how close to the stronghold these creatures have got."

Mîrfanya nodded, and then halted. He felt great distress in the trees, and for a moment he wondered if one of the enemies had got this far. But there was no such hatred and loathing in the trees' song. Merely sadness. With nearly invisible movement, Mîrfanya commanded Aduifan to follow him. The other did not question his actions, knowing well what bothered his companion. "We check this swiftly and then keep going," Mîrfanya muttered. They were to meet their Princes soon, but they should investigate this disturbance first.

"Mîrfanya," Aduifan whispered, stopping the other with a hand on Mîrfanya's shoulder. Aduifan pointed down with his had, and they both saw and Elf sitting on a lower branch. They would have passed by him easily, but the agony of the trees was stronger here.

The two guardians dropped down, making enough noise to make themselves known to the other Elf. The Elf did not seem to notice them, however, or he merely ignored them, not bothering to show that he had heard them. Aduifan was the first to reach their kinsman, stepping lightly beside him.

"Are you –" he started, then gasped. "Rafél! What are you doing here? Where is Legolas?" he glanced around, not seeing a sign of the young Prince.

"He left," Rafél muttered. Feeling the others' pressing gazes, he raised his head. "He went home. We had some words, and…" he sighed, rising up to stand, leaning against the trunk. "I'm finished with him."

"Are you serious?" Mîrfanya asked, shocked. "You came along well. Though these last few days have been hard, they surely do not override the years you have already spent together?"

"Two years. What do they matter? Legolas doesn't want me to look over him, and I do not want to do so either," Rafél spat.

Aduifan sighed. "You already regret your words for him, don't you?" He took a step closer. "He will learn. And so will you. Like I learned with Tirifëa. You see how we come along now."

"Legolas is not Tirifëa. Nor is he Lossaurion. And I am not neither of you," Rafél argued.

"Aye, we are all individuals," Mîrfanya agreed. "You were in attack of the spiders, weren't you?" Rafél nodded, not bothering to answer. "Did someone get hurt?" Mîrfanya asked.

"I didn't stay to look. I only took Legolas and left the place," Rafél replied.

"Ah, so that is the problem," Aduifan smiled. "Legolas didn't like to be rescued, especially before his novice-friends, and you didn't wish to leave the battle to others."

"The problem isn't solved with hard words and brooding, Rafél," Mîrfanya continued. "You must accept your duty as Legolas' guardian. In time, he will accept you, and be glad that you are there. We have both been through this," Mîrfanya glanced at Aduifan. "The first time is always the hardest. But what if you wouldn't have taken him to safety? There is always risks."

Rafél sighed, knowing he was losing this battle. "What shall I do?"

"Do nothing," Aduifan said quickly, surprising his companions. He changed a look with Mîrfanya, making the other Elf frown. "Wait for Legolas to do the initiative."

Rafél nodded his agreement, and watched as the other guardians headed towards the palace. _What are they planning?_ He wondered, not sure if he wanted to know. He would trust to their advice, though, and wait. After all, they had been together with their Princes for ages…

* * *

"There you are. What took you so long?" Lossaurion announced, waking his older brother from his thoughts.

"We met Rafél on the way," Aduifan said, nodding at Tirifëa as he and Mîrfanya reached the waiting couple.

"And Legolas?" the Crown Prince asked, seeing that this conversation was being led to somewhere.

"He ran home, most likely," Aduifan said slowly. His eyes met Tirifëa's darker grey ones, and something passed between them.

"Of what shall we speak with, my little brother?" Tirifëa asked cautiously, never releasing Aduifan's eyes.

Mîrfanya watched the scene played before them, throwing a challenging glance at Lossaurion. "We have still a lot to learn," he mouthed.

"How about beginning with a small explanation _why_ you have guardians? Legolas seemingly hasn't yet understood why he has one," Aduifan continued, making Tirifëa smile.

"Demonstration?"

"Nay, he got one today, and he…" Aduifan halted, looking at Mîrfanya briefly.

"He got upset," Mîrfanya offered. "They had words, and Rafél was near to quitting the whole game."

"Legolas has been a lot of trouble, then?" Lossaurion asked, but to everyone's surprise, he did not say this with a smile.

"He has," Mîrfanya replied. "But when he understands Rafél's task and accepts him, all will go smoothly."

The Princes nodded, sharing a swift look to each other. "We shall speak to him tonight," Lossaurion promised.

* * *

A soft knock at the door startled Legolas. "Legolas, may we speak with you for a moment?" Tirifëa's voice came through the wooden door.

"Of course," Legolas replied, not sure if he wanted to talk to anyone at the moment. He had eaten his supper quickly, declaring he was not hungry, and then he had slipped to his bed, mulling in his dark thoughts.

His brothers entered, Lossaurion closing the door softly behind him. Even if Legolas had an own room now, his quarters were right next to that of his parents. Right now, neither of the older brothers wished to alarm their parents.

"How are you, little one?" Aduifan asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine," Legolas said, smiling a little. His brothers were quite busy with the matters of the realm, and they seldom had time to speak with him. He was glad of every minute of attention he got from them.

"We heard something happened today on the training fields," Lossaurion began, also sitting down, but instead of sitting on the edge of the bed, he crawled to the bed so he was able to lean his back against the wall. Settling himself down comfortably, he looked at Legolas, his light blue eyes meeting those of his brother. "Why don't you tell us? I am sure it was quite exciting."

"Spiders attacked," Legolas said quietly, his fingers playing with his bedcovers.

"Weren't you afraid? You have never seen spiders before, haven't you?" Lossaurion asked again.

"I really didn't see anything. The spider stayed in the trees, and there were a lot of warriors everywhere."

"Did they win the fight?"

"I don't know."

"How could you not know? Do you try to tell us our brother is so unwatchful that he did not see how the battle ended?" Lossaurion mused, feeling Tirifëa's gaze upon him.

"I wasn't there when the battle ended," Legolas muttered, a ting of anger in his voice.

"Why were you not?" Lossaurion pressed.

"Because Rafél dragged me away!" Legolas shouted, startling his brother.

"Weren't you glad? The spiders could have escaped the warriors, and attack you," Lossaurion continued, his voice calm.

"No."

"'No' what?"

"I wasn't happy," Legolas stated, raising his eyes from the blanket. "I would have liked to stay and watch, or go with Shannai and the others. But instead he dragged me away."

"Did it ever cross your mind that he did so to protect you?" Tirifëa asked.

"He said he would have liked to fight too, but he couldn't because he had to take care of me," Legolas muttered.

"You did not answer my question, Legolas. Do you understand that he took you away from the danger to protect you?"

There was silence. Legolas stared at the blanket again, lips slightly pouting. Tirifëa sighed, his right hand twining itself around Legolas' shoulders.

"You must understand, Legolas, that Rafél only wishes to protect you," Tirifëa said softly. "This is very new to you both, and right now, you are both learning your places. This is as hard to Rafél as it is for you. He is a great warrior, and he wishes to defend his people, but now he has to think you first. For now on, he will _always_ think you first. And you must let him do so. You are still young, and you may not understand all the reasons behind his actions, but let me explain to you a little: you live for tomorrow, wondering whether you play with Shannai or go to study. But Rafél thinks about the further future: his actions are guided by that that you will be in his care after thousands of years. You may think he does things strangely, that he does so only to make your life miserable, but it isn't so: he is doing them for you, because of you."

Tirifëa leaned forward to place a kiss on Legolas' forehead. "Give him a chance, and you give yourself a chance, too. Think about this, will you? Ada and Nana chose him to this task because he is capable of taking care of you, in battle and in life. You just must let him to do his job, even if it means that sometimes you are forced to take orders from him."

Legolas nodded, raising his face to give his brother a kiss. Then he did so to Lossaurion, and his brothers rose up.

"Sleep well, Little leaf," Lossaurion said, and they stepped to the corridor, the door closing soundlessly behind them.

Legolas did not sleep, however, but lay in his bed awake, thinking about his brothers' words. They were older than him, but years ago, they had been in the same situation. Maybe they were right. Maybe Rafél was right.

Smiling to himself, Legolas dug himself deeper under the blankets and drifted to sleep.

_to be continued…_


	13. Chapter 12: Conciliation

**Chapter 12: Conciliation**

Legolas woke up from his light sleep, blinking against the darkness. The sun hadn't completely risen yet, and it was quite dim still. But he had something to do. He raised himself from the bed, swiftly searching his clothes. He did not want to wake Nana or Ada, and so he dressed up as silently as possible, slipping out of his room like a shadow.

He walked through the corridors, his bare feet making little noise. He made a swift walk to the door he knew well. Hesitating for a moment, he wondered if the occupant of the room would already be awake. Most likely he would be. Rising up to his tiptoes, Legolas opened the door, slipping inside.

Legolas walked slowly to the other side of the room, noticing the empty bed, and for a while he was worried that he was alone in the room. But then he saw the table on the far end of the room, and smile spread over his features. Ada often said that Rafél worked too long and hard, and there was a proof of it: Rafél had fallen asleep beside his table, his head resting upon his hands.

Cautiously, Legolas approached the sleeping Elf, stopping beside him. He touched Rafél's arm hesitantly, not wishing to startle the other. Thrénandu had once said something about that startling of a warrior was not a good idea… Rafél jerked awake, his eyes resting upon Legolas for a moment before the memory returned to him.

Legolas smiled carefully at his guardian, crossing his hands behind his back. "I would like to talk to you."

Rafél nodded, somewhat sleepily, and got up, sitting on the edge of his bed, motioning Legolas to sit beside him. Legolas accepted the invitation, glancing nervously at Rafél. "I came to… to apologise. I have been very," the Prince searched for the word. "Careless. Annoying. But I understand you better now." He looked up at Rafél to see how the other was reacting.

Rafél was surprised, but hid it quickly, understanding that Aduifan and Mîrfanya had something to do with this. "Do you mean that?" he asked at length.

"Yes. And it isn't so terrible when you tell me what to do. Thrénandu does that, and I have learned a lot from him. But I will learn even more from you, will I?" Hopeful eyes rested themselves upon Rafél, and the older warrior was only able to smile.

"I have been quite difficult to you, too."

"But we shall learn together, as Tirifëa said," Legolas chided, smiling. "Are you still angry with me?"

"No, little one. I think I was more angry with myself than with you."

Legolas nodded, and then he carefully took Rafél's hand in his. "Could we skip the training today? I would like to go riding with you."

There was no way on entire Arda that Rafél could have said no. Squeezing the little hand around his, the guardian rose to his feet, searching his riding clothes and something for them to eat.

_to be continued…_


	14. Chapter 13: Dare

**Chapter 13: Dare**

**Seven years later**

Thrénandu called a break, and all the novices sighed with relief. It had been a hard session today, and they all craved the day to be over. Legolas sat beside Shannai, drinking greedily from his water skin. Setting the empty flask aside, Legolas leaned against the boulder behind them, closing his eyes and trying to control his racing breath.

"Aw, is the Princeling tired? Maybe we should call for a servant to make his Highness feel better?"

Legolas' eyes snapped open and he felt Shannai stiffen beside him. "Please, stop that Tinrod. You know no one is laughing at that joke," Shannai snorted, eyeing the older novice with distaste.

"Really?" the one called Tinrod rose a mocking eyebrow. "But he looks really uncomfortable. Surely he hasn't used to such a labour –"

"If I were you, I would be more worried about your own outer impression," Shannai snapped, his face defiant. A few of the other novices laughed at this, but an angry glare from Tinrod silenced them.

Legolas sat up straighter, putting a calming hand upon his friend's shoulder, telling Shannai wordlessly to stop. Tinrod also had seemingly enough, and with a snort, he turned back to his friends.

Shannai made a face at him, then turned back to Legolas. "Doesn't it bother you? Being mocked like that?"

"He does so because he is uncertain of himself," Legolas answered.

"Is that what Rafél told you?" Shannai asked.

"Lossaurion," Legolas corrected. "But it doesn't matter. I have developed a skill to ignore it. I would advice you to do the same."

"You know, it won't stop before you make them stop," Shannai continued, his face worried. "This had continued since we were moved to this group. Even if we are centuries younger than the other novices, it does not give them a right to bully us so."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the boulder. "We are younger than them, but I am sure that Captain Thrénandu knew what he was doing when he decided to move us here." He punched Shannai playfully. "We are too good to be in the same group with the younger novices."

At this, Shannai grinned, punching Legolas back, and they both laughed. They had been moved to a more experienced group of novices some weeks ago. Thrénandu's choice had been a surprise to many, but the Elder Elves understood the captain's tactic: Legolas was learning swiftly, and following his friend's example, Shannai had developed greatly as well. It would have been waste to keep the two among beginners. But this did not mean that the older novices would welcome them: Tinrod was a good example of this.

Shannai was in middle of explaining his rather funny meeting with a mouse in his room when he suddenly stopped talking, his ears picking up something more interesting. Turning his head around, he looked at the older youths, who were gathered together and were speaking quietly. "Come," Shannai said to Legolas, standing up and swiftly making his way to the others. Legolas followed his friend, trying to figure out what had woken his interest. Reaching the group of others, the two Elflings stopped, listening intently.

"No warrior – how great he might be – dares to enter that place and approach the tree," Tinrod said with an ominous voice.

"What tree?" Shannai asked excitedly. He loved to hear stories, and he definitely wanted to hear this one.

Tinrod grinned, looking down at the younger Elves. "It is a frightening story – a true one, of course – and I am not sure if I should tell you: you may have bad dreams later."

"Why don't you try us," Legolas challenged, not wishing to back off.

"Come on, tell them," one of the other older novices encouraged. "Maybe they'll run home for nana."

Legolas felt like bristling, but he kept his face calm, his blue eyes directed to Tinrod. The older Elf shifted under his stare, and Legolas congratulated himself of a momentary victory. _I better remember to thank Lossaurion for his help_, he thought. He had first been reluctant to tell anyone that he and Shannai were bullied, but now that he had spoken with Lossaurion and Rafél, things seemed much easier.

"Very well," Tinrod said dramatically. "Listen carefully." He leaned forward with false confidence. "In a dark valley on the curve of the mountains of Mirkwood, there is an old, terrible tree. Some say it is cursed, others that it is a source of immense evil. None dares to approach it, not even bravest of warriors." Shannai's eyes were glimmering, and Legolas felt pity for his friend: surely there was no such thing as this existing. "But I have decided to enter the valley, and climb to that tree. Me and my friends shall leave tomorrow."

Shannai gasped, his eyes full of fear. "You must be mad," he exclaimed with a hushed voice.

Tinrod smiled arrogantly. "Nay: I have courage. I would take you with me, but you are merely too young and unskilled. And of course Legolas could not join us: at least without a royal escort." A sharp glance was directed to the direction of the young Prince.

"But could I come?" Shannai begged. "I won't be on the way!"

"Perhaps," Tinrod looked like considering his options. "Fine, it is your choice."

Shannai shouted excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Did you hear that, Legolas? I am going with them!"

Legolas made no answer, his eyes downcast. Even if Tinrod hadn't noticed, his words truly hurt him. Not because they came from another Elfling, but because they were true.

"Well, it is time to continue!" came a shout from Thrénandu, and the novices returned to the field, Shannai still hopping from side to another.

Legolas followed slowly, deep in thought. _I shall find that cursed tree on my own, real or not. Then let's see if they still laugh at me! I am good enough to look after myself, even without a royal escort._

His face set and grim, Legolas resumed his place, his thoughts far from the training itself. On the other side of the field, Thrénandu watched his youngest student, who seemed to be far less attentive than usual. Frowning, Thrénandu wondered if he should tell of this to Rafél or not.

_to be continued…_


	15. Chapter 14: Planning

**Chapter 14: Planning**

**Later that evening**

Legolas opened the door of the library slowly, pushing his head inside and watching about himself. No one seemed to be in at the moment, though that was no wonder: it was very late. Quietly, Legolas slipped inside the big, dim room and closed the door. Less careful now, Legolas crossed the room, his head whipping around. He had not much time to find what he was looking for, and the last thing he wanted to happen would be his father finding him here. Or Rafél.

Acknowledging this, the young Prince sped up his search, his eyes now searching the upper levels of the high shelves. He had a vague recollection of the position of the maps on the many shelves, but now it seemed that his task would be more difficult than he had expected.

With a sigh, Legolas stood on his tiptoes, his sharp eyes scanning the racks. Finally he noticed several large scrolls on the top of one shelf, and smiling victoriously at himself, he ran closer. Now there was only one more problem: how would he get the maps down? They were several feet above him, and Legolas doubted that even a tall chair would help.

Keeping his hopes high, Legolas dragged one of the chairs closer, pulling himself up to stand on it. He reached up with his hand, but still he was too low. Biting his lip, Legolas thought about the situation. Then, placing his foot to a lower shelf, he climbed up carefully. He still had no idea, however, how he could get the maps down without doing them damage. The Elves running the library were always angry when some of the old books or parchments were dropped to the floor, and at the moment, the drop would be a rather high one.

Suddenly the door of the library was opened, and an Elf stepped inside. Legolas froze, his breath catching to his throat. But then he let out a sigh of relief.

The Elf that had entered the room raised his head, spotting the Elfling on the other side of the room. A small smile appeared to his face, and he crossed the distance swiftly. "Legolas, what are you doing up there?" Tirifëa asked gently, at the same time lifting his brother back to the ground.

"I was looking for some maps," Legolas answered, watching back up from his place on the floor.

"Why didn't you ask someone to help you?" Tirifëa asked, glancing to the direction of the place where the librarian usually sat. At this time of the day – or evening, rather – the stool was empty, of course. "Well, never mind. I will help you."

"Thank you," Legolas smiled, looking anxiously at the maps when Tirifëa reached up to get them. The Crown Prince was soon done with the task, lowering his load to a nearby table. Legolas rushed to his side, his blue eyes shining with happiness and excitement.

"What are you looking for?" Tirifëa asked casually, sorting out the maps.

"An area around the Mountains of Mirkwood," Legolas answered, as if the entire thing was of little importance. "Have you been there?" the youth then asked, looking up at his brother.

"I have seen many places of our realm," Tirifëa answered, trying to find a sufficient map, "but Ada has seen all of it, I could say. You should ask him."

"It's not really important…" Legolas mumbled, "I just wanted to see some things on a map."

Tirifëa nodded, opening one of the scrolls. "This is a quite a good one."

"Thank you," Legolas said again, pushing himself closer to the map, forcing Tirifëa away from the table.

"Well, in the case you won't need me anymore, I will go to bed," Tirifëa said, smiling, and bent down to kiss his brother's forehead. "Just leave the maps there, someone will put them back on their places tomorrow. And do not stay up too late," he called, opening the door. Legolas only nodded, frowning, too concentrated on his current task to listen his brother. With a shake of his head, Tirifëa left the room, feeling very ready for his own soft bed.

Legolas, after being sure Tirifëa had really left, drew a paper and a pencil from his pocket and then started to copy the map. He knew he had found it. There could not be two such valleys so near the Mountains. Them map was quite big and detailed, and he easily found a drawn valley that was for some reason coloured more darkly than the others. It seemed a perfect place for a dark valley that had an old, evil tree in it.

_to be continued…_


	16. Chapter 15: Disappearance

**Chapter 15: Disappearance**

* * *

**Next morning**

Rafél knocked again at Legolas' door, waiting patiently for an answer. _Maybe he is still asleep_, he pondered, but he deserted that idea immediately. Legolas never slept late, and it was nearly breakfast time already. Knocking yet again, Rafél wondered if Legolas was merely playing with him. Deciding that he had waited enough, he left the knocking, instead opening the unlocked door.

The room was empty. Rafél knew it as soon as he entered. Feeling a cold rush of fear grab him, Rafél crossed the room, making sure that his protégé wasn't hiding anywhere. But Legolas wasn't. Many signs told Rafél that the room had been empty for some time already.

Leaving the room, his face grim, Rafél tried to think where Legolas could be. The Prince would only have his lessons with Thrénandu today, and it seemed unlikely that Legolas would have gone to the training fields this early…

_Shannai._ The idea fitted Rafél's problem perfectly. Most likely, he would find Legolas playing with his friend. Wasting no more time with useless searching, Rafél headed to the area around the palace where Shannai lived. He arrived there a few moments later, finding Shannai sitting alone outside his home, playing with a peace of wood.

Shannai raised his head when he heard Rafél approach – hearing the other far too late on his opinion – and glanced alarmed at the door, wondering if his parents had noticed Rafél's arrival. Rafél didn't look pleased. All but that. And Shannai definitely had no desire to be as a target of Rafél's bad mood. "Good morning," he said shakily, knowing there was little else he could do.

"Where is he?" Rafél demanded, stopping before the youth impatiently.

"Who is?" Shannai asked, puzzled.

Rafél rolled his eyes, taking a deep, mental breath. "Legolas. Is he hiding somewhere? In the case he is, you had better to go and tell him I am waiting."

"Legolas is not here," Shannai started carefully. Seeing Rafél lifting his eyebrow in disbelief, he continued. "I haven't seen him since yesterday's practices on the field. Is something wrong?" he finally dared to voice out.

"No…" Rafél said, his mind elsewhere. _If Legolas is not here, then where is he?_ "Do you think some of the other novices could have seen him after the practices?" To his horror, Rafél realised that he himself hadn't seen Legolas after he had escorted him to Thrénandu's care yesterday

Shannai thought for a while, and then shook his head. "Nay, I don't think anyone saw him. We really don't have other friends there…" Seeing Rafél's rather downcast look, Shannai hurried to continue. "But you may always ask. I cannot be sure. I didn't see him, after all."

Rafél nodded, thanked Shannai quickly and then headed to the training fields. He met Thrénandu there, preparing for a new day. "Rafél, what brings you here at this hour?" the captain asked, meeting the other.

"You wouldn't have seen Legolas this morning?" Rafél asked hopefully.

"No, I have not," Thrénandu replied, his face immediately serious. "You are looking for him?"

Rafél merely nodded, eyeing the field. "May I speak with the novices when they arrive?"

"Of course, they should be here in an hour," Thrénandu said. "Have you asked from the King? Maybe he knows of his son's whereabouts."

"I do not wish to worry our King and Queen for nothing," Rafél said, turning back to Thrénandu. "I asked some guards, and they said that none has seen Legolas, nor was he in the breakfast table when I passed it."

Thrénandu stayed quiet, his thoughts sorting out any kind of useful information. "Legolas seemed somewhat thoughtful during the end of the practice yesterday. His focus wasn't completely on place."

"Do you have any idea why?" Rafél asked, wondering if this had something to do with Legolas' disappearance.

"No, I am afraid. But the other novices may know something."

* * *

Rafél walked back to the direction of the palace, his steps angry and frustrated. He had wasted two hours while speaking to the novices. All of them knew even less than Shannai, and it seemed that Rafél would be finally forced to tell Legolas' parents. It definitely wasn't a task he was looking forward to.

He found both King and Queen of Mirkwood together in a small private garden, and he stopped, standing nervously on the end of the path. He had no desire at all to admit he had lost the one given to his care. But he had little choice. Legolas' parents had a right to know that their son was missing.

"Rafél, what brings you here? Weren't you supposed to join to Legolas on his training today?" Galenrosiel's clear voice called out, making Rafél wince.

"My Lady, my Lord," he bowed to the two, halting with his words. "It is of Legolas that I am wishing to speak off."

"Is something wrong?" Thranduil asked, not daring to guess what Legolas had done this time.

"It seems that Legolas is missing. I have searched his room, palace and the training fields, but none had seen him. I also spoke with the novices, but they have no idea where he could have gone."

Galenrosiel gasped, turning her head to look at Thranduil, who was faring a little better in hiding his emotions.

"You have asked the guards?" Thranduil asked, forcing his rising temper down.

"Yes, my Lord."

"We must find him," Galenrosiel said, grasping her husband's arm into a strong grip, silently begging Thranduil not to release his anger on Rafél.

Thranduil took a deep breath and nodded. "We shall inform the warriors, and send searching parties…"

"What has happened?" came another voice from behind Rafél, and all three turned to look at Tirifëa who stood with Aduifan close by his side.

"Legolas is missing," Thranduil said softly.

"Missing?" Aduifan said, shocked, swiftly glancing at Rafél. "How could that happen?"

"I wish I knew," Rafél muttered, lowering his eyes to the grass on his feet.

"He is not supposed to watch Legolas during every second, Aduifan," Tirifëa hissed at his own guardian.

"I know, and I am not blaming him, either," Aduifan answered with equal fire, and the two glared at each other for a moment.

"Enough, both of you. You are not helping anyone like that. If you wish to continue your argument, please do it somewhere else," Galenrosiel said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I am sorry, Naneth," Tirifëa said, crossing the distance between them and closing his arms around his mother. "We shall find Legolas."

"But where is he?" she wailed, despair in her voice.

Tirifëa frowned, stepping back slightly. Thranduil spoke then, caressing his wife's hair gently. "We shall organise searchers as soon as possible. But first we must make sure that our Little leaf is not in the caves, or anywhere else near."

"He is not." All eyes turned to Tirifëa.

"How do you know?" Aduifan asked, glancing at his Prince carefully.

"Because I do." Tirifëa lifted his eyes, strange emotions glowing in them. "We must go to the library."

"To the library…" Aduifan echoed, rising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, I shall explain there." Without waiting for answers, Tirifëa crossed the garden and made a swift way back to the caves. The others followed, uncertain of what to expect. When they entered the library, the Elf sitting there bounced up from his seat, visibly startled by their sudden entry. The company paid little heed at him as they followed Tirifëa, who was already gathering maps from the shelves.

"Tirifëa, if it isn't too much to ask, what are you doing?" Aduifan asked.

"I am looking for a map I gave Legolas last evening…" Tirifëa said absently, opening scrolls and throwing wrong ones to a side.

"Evening? You saw him last evening?" Rafél exclaimed.

"Hmm… yes, I did. Ah, here!" Tirifëa finally shouted, throwing the other maps aside and spreading the right one across the table. All the others gathered around him to look at it.

"So, you gave him a map of…" Aduifan frowned, running his eyes over the drawings.

" Mountains of Mirkwood," Tirifëa corrected. "But as where he was planning to go, I have no idea. He asked me if I have been there…"

"There? Then he gave you a location?" Thranduil put in.

"Nay, father. He merely asked if I could give him a map of the mountains, and then asked if I have been there. I think he meant have I been near the mountains. He said it wasn't important…" Tirifëa went silent, gazing at the map with sudden sadness. "I think it was important, then."

Thranduil grasped his oldest son's shoulder firmly, giving him his support. "We shall find him. We do not know when he left, but now we have some idea as to where he is going."

"It is still a large area to search…" Aduifan said, his fingers following paths on the map. "We cannot know which path Legolas chose, or if he is travelling through the forest. And he is good at hiding his tracks," he glanced at Rafél. "You taught him too well."

"Well, we shall not find him while standing here," Thranduil said grimly, his other arm pulling Galenrosiel closer.

"Maybe we should speak with the other novices before planning anything more," Rafél said slowly, his eyes on the map.

"Why?" Thranduil asked, puzzled. "Didn't you already speak with them?"

"Yes. And I wish to speak with them again because Legolas appeared to be very much in thought on the end of the training."

"Which is little before I saw him in the library," Tirifëa stated, nodding. "Let us go, then."

* * *

"I hope we do not bother your training?" Thranduil asked from Thrénandu.

"Of course not, my Lord," Thrénandu said quickly. He had known his Lord long enough to know when he was on a bad mood. This was one of those moments, seemingly.

Thranduil nodded, turning to look at the novices. The youths stared at their King in both awe and fear, sensing the uneasiness of their ruler. They were smart enough to know that this was a serious place: something was wrong. And the ones that had spoken with Rafél earlier had a vague idea what the cause of this distraction might be.

"Did something unusual happen during the yesterday's training?" Thranduil asked from his captain, without turning to look at him, the King's eyes still upon the novices.

"Not as far as I can tell," Thrénandu said carefully, running the events through his mind once again.

"You said something about Legolas being less focused than usually," Rafél stated, his brown eyes meeting Thrénandu's light blue ones.

"Yes, that is true."

"When did this change occur?" Thranduil asked, his voice low.

"Some time after the last break. Or actually right after it," Thrénandu replied after some thinking.

"And what did Legolas do during the break?" the King pressed, finally turning back to the captain.

"I am afraid I cannot say," Thrénandu answered, "he was with the other novices."

Thranduil frowned slightly, and then turned back to the novices. Then he walked to the youths, stopping right in front of the tightly gathered group.

"What happened during the last break yesterday?" Thranduil asked, his voice as careful as he could put it. He knew that scaring the children would aid him no way, but at the moment he only wished to be on his way finding his youngest son. His incapability to find Legolas ate him from the inside.

"Nothing happened, my Lord," one of the novices spoke up, his voice shivering. "We just rested and spoke…"

"Spoke of what?" the King demanded.

"I am not sure… We were not all together…" the youth was seeking help from his friends, visibly afraid.

"With whom Legolas was speaking?" came in another voice, and Tirifëa kneeled to the ground beside his father, trying to look less threatening.

"With me and some others," a familiar voice said after a pause, and Shannai stepped forward, his face more worried than afraid. "You haven't found Legolas, then?" the youth glanced at Rafél, who shook his head. "We do not know where he is," Shannai said finally, cautiously looking at Thranduil, as if being afraid to be thrown into the dungeons when given such an answer.

"Of what were you speaking? It may be important, and help us to find him," Tirifëa pressed gently.

"We… we spoke of nothing important," Shannai said. "At least of nothing that could have caused him to disappear like this."

"It may have something to do with Mountains of Mirkwood," Aduifan stated, and all were startled by his sudden presence. He had stood quietly on the edge of the group, listening rather than taking a part to the events. It seemed he had grown weary of waiting.

"The old dark tree in the valley!" one of the youngest Elflings piped up, pointing at one of the oldest. "Tinrod told us a story of a such place near the Mountains." The older Elf glanced darkly at the youth, making him shut his mouth.

"What story?" Tirifëa and Thranduil asked as one, their gazes boring themselves at the novice.

"Just a story," Tinrod answered uneasily. "And Legolas didn't believe it, anyway…"

"You said it was true!" Shannai shouted, looking from his fellow novice to the King and Prince. "He told us a story of an old cursed tree in a dark valley, where no warrior dares to enter. We were supposed to go there today, but it seems that Tinrod forgot we all have lessons…" Shannai grew quiet, sadness and disappointment on his young face.

"You were never meant to do that trip, were you?" Tirifëa smiled coldly, and Tinrod nodded, shame colouring his face as his lie was caught.

Shannai gasped, and then turned back to Tirifëa as if remembering something. "Tinrod promised I could go with him and his friends," at this point Tinrod received an accusing look. "I was very excited. But Tinrod also said that Legolas could not come because…" Shannai halted, lowering his eyes from those of Tirifëa. "Because he is a Prince. And Princes cannot go anywhere without an escort. I think I was too excited to notice that Legolas was being hurt."

Tirifëa put a gentle hand upon Shannai's shoulder, squeezing it. "It is all right, little one. I am sure you were very excited. Now can you tell me more of this valley?"

"But it is all a story," Shannai sniffed.

"No it isn't," Tinrod argued, earning everyone stare at him. "It is a true story, but I swear I do not know the exact location of the valley. I only know it lays in a roots of the Mountains…" Tinrod glanced carefully at Thranduil, fear on his features.

"Thank you, all of you," Thranduil said quickly, turning away from the youths. He strode across the field, forcing the others to run after him.

"What now?" Tirifëa asked, worry in his voice.

"We go and organise a search. We must try to track Legolas down as fast as possible. And send for Lossaurion: I am sure your brother would like to hear of this."

Grimacing, Tirifëa nodded, his face darkening. He feared the worst. One glance beside him told that Rafél was thinking the same. They would have to find Legolas and soon.

_to be continued…_


	17. Chapter 16: Searching and Tracking

** Chapter 16: Searching and Tracking **

* * *

**North from the Mountains of Mirkwood**

Legolas felt he was lost. He wasn't, really. An Elf could never be lost in the woods. The trees around him would guide him home if he wished, but at the moment, he didn't want to go home. His destiny lay elsewhere. Turning the hastily drawn map in his hands once again, Legolas glanced at the forest before him and started to walk again.

He had no idea how far he had already come. He had walked long, he knew, and there was yet a longer way to go. His feet were starting to ache, and he was thirsty. Letting out a sigh, he stopped, leaning against a tree while digging out his waterskin, drinking a few mouthfuls. He should not drink all at once, or he would be terribly thirsty later.

Putting away the drink, he took a small piece of bread, munching it thoughtfully. The trees whispered at him, worried. He sent his thoughts back to them, wishing them to keep his trail hidden. He didn't want to be followed. The trees agreed, reluctantly, and Legolas smiled at them. He slid his hands across a rough bark, closing his eyes.

_The trees could show me the way. They surely know where the valley is_, he thought. Reaching out with his mind again, he asked the trees for help. They agreed gladly, happy they could help, and with a final deep breath, Legolas swiftly climbed at the trees, taking a much swifter path through the limbs.

His feet moved on their own accord, guided by the trees, leaving his mind free to wander. He felt very excited, even if he knew he was doing something that would upset both his family and Rafél. But he had to do this. He would show Tinrod and his friends that he was no spoiled Prince. He was a warrior, and he would seek out the valley by himself. He would prove himself worthy of their respect.

Distracted by his thoughts, Legolas didn't notice when the land began to rise. Up in the trees, the change was less easy to be noticed, but after a moment, Legolas woke from his thoughts. He smiled happily, climbing higher in hopes to see further. And then he saw what he was seeking: Mountains of Mirkwood. They were still far, but he could see them. A half day's journey would get him there. With new strength, Legolas continued on, anxious to reach the valley.

After a journey that took hours from a small Elfling, Legolas reached the roots of the Mountains. Trees' song was different here, he noted, but yet they guided him forward. He travelled from tree to another, following the hushed whispers that guided him closer to the valley he was about to find.

When the voices of the trees got more intense, Legolas jumped back to the ground, noticing that the trees grew less together here. A wind played across the forest floor, mingling the sounds of life together. It was already getting dark. Walking forward, Legolas soon reached an open space. To his shock, he stood on an edge of a valley.

Dark trees could be seen from where he stood, their twisted, dark forms swaying in the wind, making a screeching sound. With a swallow, Legolas entered the valley, not at all liking the feeling of the place. But he was going to find the old tree, and climb into it. He would prove to all that he could be a great, fearless warrior.

* * *

Aduifan returned back to the trees, landing softly on a same branch with Tirifëa. The Crown Prince's face was agitated, grim expression barely hiding the signs of worry. But the guardian saw them, and he felt pity for Tirifëa. Glancing to his side, he felt even more sadness and compassion grow inside of him. Thranduil had a hard time controlling his emotions, and Rafél wasn't doing much better. Aduifan himself felt a wall of dread spread in his spirit. He liked Legolas – there were very few who could not like that charming, young Elfling – and knowing that the youth might be in danger all the while they were effortlessly trying to track him… it hurt.

"Anything?" Thranduil called out to one of his scouts that returned. The scout shook his head, and the King sighed yet again. Galenrosiel had begged him to bring their son back soon and safe, but it seemed that at least the first part wouldn't be so easy to fulfil. Thranduil prayed the Valar that the latter would happen, however. He didn't wish to think how ill the things could get.

Rafél started forward again, his eyes searching tracks all the while his mind was in connection to the trees around him. "He is hiding himself through the trees," he muttered. "I never taught him that, and I am sure neither did Thrénandu…"

"Rafél, we move south," Thranduil called, and the elder warrior nodded, hastening his movements. Their only hope now would be to go south, reach the Mountains as soon as possible and then find the valley. But finding the valley could prove to be difficult. The Shadow spreading from the south had created many dark places, ever closer to the Woodland Realm, and many valleys green and beautiful before could be dark and corrupted now.

Sighing, Rafél shook his head, focusing to his task once more. If he would be allowed to continue as Legolas' guardian, he would surely make sure that things like this would not happen ever again. He himself could not take it. As much as it shocked him, he had grown very close to Legolas, the strength of his loyalty and love for the Prince blinding away all else. It did not matter if the other warriors thought less of him if he only watched after a child: he thought it was the most important task in the world, and he found himself quite reluctant to give up of the duty willingly.

"Nothing," Aduifan cursed, dropping to walk next to Rafél. "The child is good, I must give him that."

Despite the situation, Rafél found himself smiling. Aduifan's silent praise felt quite encouraging. "We will find him, at least when we reach the Mountains."

"Do you really believe that?" Aduifan asked, hushing quickly as Tirifëa appeared to the tree next to them.

"I will find him, and bring him back home safely," Rafél answered, the heat in his voice making Aduifan stop. Not waiting for the other to catch up, Rafél increased his pace, soon disappearing into the forest.

"He really cares for my brother," Tirifëa said softly, startling Aduifan who still stared mutely after Rafél.

"Yes…" the guardian said haltingly. "Maybe too much," he smiled, then.

"Can anyone care too much?" Tirifëa asked.

"Yes," Aduifan said simply, and then started forward again.

Tirifëa shook his head, not believing Aduifan's words. Aduifan himself cared too much for his own Prince: the elder warrior would die for Tirifëa at any moment, not hesitating to put his life to the line if it aided his Prince. Tirifëa had learned to respect and appreciate that, during their years together. It was not a show of weakness from either of them: it was a show of bravery, companionship, and love. Devotion.

Thranduil stepped onto a branch next to his son, his mask falling off for a while. Tirifëa smiled to his father, offering his support through the small gesture.

"I would have wished your brother to join us," the King said quietly.

"He and Mîrfanya left early with a scouting party. He could not be reached," Tirifëa said, his eyes surveying the forest. "And he could do little to help us, anyway. The forest hides Greenleaf."

Thranduil smiled grimly at this, feeling the silence of the trees himself. It would have been easy to follow a track of silenced trees, but the entire forest seemed to have agreed not to say a thing of his youngest son. He had tried for long to persuade them to talk to him, but with little success. The trees were silent.

Suddenly a call of a bird rang through the air, making all the tracking Elves raise their heads. To any other, it would have been only a lonesome bird, but for Elves of Woodland Realm, it was a sign of another group advancing.

Not a moment sooner, a patrol of dozen Elves appeared. Led by an Elf that bore a slightly different clothing than the others, they approached the trackers, familiar warriors greeting each other. The leader walked straight at the King and Crown Prince, another Elf following close behind. Only then did Thranduil also recognise the Elf.

"Lossaurion! This is indeed good fortune, if you wish to find something good in this situation," the King greeted his son.

"Adar, what do you do this far from home?" Lossaurion asked, eyeing the warriors.

"Legolas has disappeared," Tirifëa answered, nodding at Mîrfanya, who already was speaking with Aduifan.

"Disappeared? How? When?" the middle Prince asked in confusion, worry overcoming his features.

Thranduil nodded, sternly. "He left at some time between last evening and this morning, heading to a some dark valley near the Mountains of Mirkwood. We haven't yet found a trace of his path –"

"Valley near Mountains of Mirkwood?" Lossaurion interrupted, horror on his face. "Alas, this cannot be! We have found many signs of great colonies of spiders on that area, even if we do not know where they come from. If Legolas goes to those dark valleys on the root of the Mountains…" he did not finish, but the dread in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Then let us hurry," Aduifan said, keeping his voice steady.

The others nodded, all turning towards the south, their pace now greater than before.

_to be continued…_


	18. Chapter 17: The Old Tree

**Chapter 17: The Old Tree**

Old, decomposing leaves made a rustling sound as Legolas walked through the valley. Dead branches filled the forest floor or still hung from the trees. There was no song from the growing things. Their voices were agitated, silent, even hostile. They made Legolas shiver.

All of the trees seemed evil and corrupted to Legolas, and he wondered if he would ever find that one tree he was looking for. Or was he even in the right valley? Maybe the trees had guided him wrong… Then he saw it, growing slightly apart from the other trees, the long, thick limbs mingling with those of its neighbours. An old tree. There was no mistake that this was the _one_.

Swallowing his fear, Legolas walked closer, finally reaching the root of the tree. It was great and old, its shadow freezing the blood in his veins, it seemed. Cold fingers seemed to creep up and down his back, and Legolas stared down, afraid to touch the bark that seemed too dark to be healthy.

_But I must climb up_, Legolas told himself. _Or else I came here for nothing._

Taking a deep, calming breath, Legolas closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he gazed at the tree before him defiantly, placing one hand upon the bark. It felt cold. It made him fear again. But he had made up his mind. He would climb.

Taking the first leap towards the lowest branch, Legolas focused to the climbing, leaving out the other feelings and senses. In a matter of seconds, he was up in the tree, feeling a great rush of pride and joy as he reached the point where the largest branches switched into smaller ones. He had done it! something that no other had dared before him. Or so he hoped. At least he had won himself. Now he could leave this cursed place…

Something sifted in the dark. Startled, Legolas spun around, his mind screaming that something was wrong. Then there came a hissing sound from behind him, and Legolas spun again.

And then he screamed.

A shrill sound of terror tore itself from him before he could stop it.

Dozens of eyes stared at the young Elf, and a huge, black body moved itself from the shadows. A giant spider stared down at Legolas, welcoming its next pray with a low, pleased sound.

From the corner of his eye, Legolas saw that other dark figures emerged from the branches, and in few moments, he was surrounded by dozens of great figures. Strange sounds filled the air, and the feel of darkness made Legolas shake like a single leaf in the throes of the wind.

For the first time in his life, Legolas was truly afraid. He knew he would die. But he didn't want to die, however. And so, he ran.

_to be continued…_


	19. Chapter 18: Webs and Arrows

** Chapter 18: Webs and Arrows**

* * *

The forest ended, and a mouth of a valley was before them. From his place on the ground Thranduil was able to see Rafél crouching near the line of the trees. After hours of searching, they had finally caught Legolas' trail. The King of Mirkwood frowned, his eyes sweeping over the dark trees. _Their song is different here. Dark and desperate. They have already felt the touch of darkness and fallen before it._

Without the change in the trees, the searching party would have never found this valley. But as it was, they knew exactly where Legolas had left the trees – and where he had headed after it. The sun was setting, and Thranduil hoped they could be on their way back home before the darkness fully descended.

"We are ready to move on, father," Tirifëa's voice came next to Thranduil. "Rafél is sure that Legolas has entered the valley. The trees do not keep secrets here." The Crown Prince glanced suspiciously at the trees, sadness in his eyes. "Is it too late so save them, Ada?" Tirifëa's voice was small, desperate. It reminded Thranduil of the years when his firstborn had been Legolas' age.

"As much as any of us would wish to save these trees – or any other creature taken by the dark – we cannot. Our forest is turning dark around us, and we must fight to keep ourselves alive. There will be fight enough for all of us, without an attempt to save the things that shall be lost," Thranduil muttered. As a Lord of this land, he had firm tidings to all living creatures in Mirkwood. The darkness that was now engulfing the former Greenwood ate his soul, but there was naught he could do.

"Shall we go? It is coming late, and vile things move in these places," Lossaurion's demanding voice interrupted his elders, and Thranduil nodded, turning towards the mouth of the valley. He also was very anxious to find his youngest son.

Warriors spread out, hunting any tracks of their Prince's passing. Rafél moved before the others, his eyes upon the ground. He could see Legolas had walked this way, his step uncertain and lingering. Rafél didn't wonder that a moment: the entire valley seemed threatening and twisted, evil, even. _Where are you, Legolas? Why not to turn back and return home?_ But he knew the answer. His protege was looking for that tree that the elder novice had told him about. _A cursed tree._ Rafél shuddered. All the trees in this valley felt cursed.

"Anything?" one of the warriors behind Rafél called, but the guardian did not answer. He could almost feel Legolas' presence now. Some more time, and he would be able to tell where the Prince was… Rafél halted, raising his eyes. He saw a great tree some distance before him, and he knew this was the one Legolas had been searching for. He could feel the youth's presence clearly now, and for a while he wondered if Legolas' family was able to feel him as well.

Suddenly a rush of fear hit Rafél, making him take a step back, his hand travelling to the sword at his side. _He is afraid_, Rafél thought, moving forward before he finished the thought. Legolas' fear affected to his own mind, making his _fëa_ shudder with terror.

"Rafél, stay with the others!" Tirifëa's clear command rang out, but Rafél didn't listen him, his own and Legolas' fear driving him forward. He had pledged to protect the young Prince, and he wasn't about to fail that promise now.

Tirifëa cursed, starting forward himself, knowing that his younger brother and their guardians were following. Thranduil shouted a short command to the other warriors to stay close to each other. Then a scream broke the silence that seemed to hang over the valley. Tirifëa halted, his face paling. He knew that voice. "Legolas," Lossaurion gasped at his side. Then none of the warriors waited anymore, and as a group they ran forward, weapons in their hands, all of them hoping that they would not be late.

* * *

Legolas dashed through the branches, twigs scraping his face. At the moment the pain was forgotten, fear dulling all the other senses. Panting, Legolas changed his direction again, twisting away just as a leg of a spider tried to catch a hold of him. Dropping a little lower, Legolas dared to glance back. _They are everywhere_, Legolas thought in despair, seeing at least five spiders on his heels. _I don't want to die. Of Valar please don't let me die! I promise I will be good for now on, and always listen what Rafél has to say. I will never run away from home again…_

Thoughts of his guardian made Legolas speed up again. The sheer knowledge that Rafél was not around made him be afraid. Rafél was supposed to take care of him in situations like this, but this time, Legolas had left him behind. He regretted that decision more and more as moments passed.

An angry hiss echoed in Legolas' ears as he ducked down, barely avoiding collision with a huge body of yet another spider. He dashed to another direction, glancing back to see where the spider was. Right behind him, its many eyes gleaming in the last rays of the sun, the spider seemed convinced that it had caught his pray.

Legolas saw the limb end before him, and changed direction, jumping to another branch. It cracked. With a shout, Legolas fell down, but instead of crushing to a ground far below, he fell onto something soft and sticky. Struggling to get free, Legolas realised that he was stuck. Looking about him, he noticed to his horror he had landed straight to a huge cobweb. His struggles increasing, Legolas tried to get free of the net, but with little avail. His trashing only served to bind him more securely to the web.

Incoherent sound came from above, and Legolas raised his head, seeing tens of spiders gather to the edge of their trap. Tears in his eyes, Legolas tried to pull himself free as one of the spiders approached, its mouth opening and closing menacingly. Its eyes gleamed, staring unblinkingly at its prey. Legolas sobbed, ducking his head down. He didn't want to see the hideous form before him. The web shifted, spider's weight pulling it down as it approached the place where Legolas lay shaking, whimpering slightly.

The other spiders crawled closer, their hissing sounds echoing in the silence. Too intent to their catch, none of them noticed a shadow moving on the upper branches.

Rafél moved cautiously, his eyes burning with hatred. He had his bow in his hands, and arrow notched and ready to be released as an opportunity came. He had a clear view at Legolas, and he aimed carefully, making sure he would not hit his Prince. The spider shifted again, causing Legolas to look up with fear-filled eyes. The Elfling sobbed, tears staining his pale, bleeding face. Then Legolas tried to pull away again, spider's form hovering over him.

"Rafél!" Legolas' desperate scream echoed in the trees, making his guardian jump in surprise, but he collected himself quickly. Even if Legolas did not know Rafél was there, the Prince seemed to desire his help. Taking aim, Rafél sent the arrow down on the spider. The enemy let out a sound that was nowhere near a scream, jerking away from its prey, black liquid pouring out from the place behind its head where the arrow had sank deep. It twitched a few times, and then collapsed.

Legolas stared at the fallen creature, then up to the trees. His eyes widened as he noticed Rafél in the shadows, and he tried to get free again. The other spiders were approaching their prey now, some of them turning to climb nearer the attacker.

Rafél, estimating the situation quickly, drew out a long knife and then jumped from his branch, landing on the edge of the web. He made a quick way nearer Legolas, then slashed down with his knife, which cut deftly through the sticky threads. The web shuddered, and then broke apart, pulled down by the weight of the spiders.

Quicker than an eye could see, Rafél threw himself next to Legolas, his other arm going around the shaking form of Legolas. Holding tight on his Prince, Rafél waited the fall to come to an end. The web, still partially attached to the trees, stopped their fall, giving Rafél a chance to free Legolas and land them on a steady limb.

"Are you alright?" Rafél asked, kneeling before Legolas, checking him quickly.

Legolas nodded, still shaking violently. He was no longer crying, but tears stained his cheeks, making the scratches sting.

Rafél smiled, nodding, and stood up again. "Come, we had better to –" he never had the chance to finish when an instinct warned him. He pushed Legolas backwards against the trunk, spinning himself around and bringing his sword up with the movement, cutting the spider that had crawled to the branch with them. The spider hissed, slashing out with one of its long legs. Rafél ducked, straightened and drove his sword through the head before him. The large body fell down, but another spider was already advancing them, many behind it.

Rafél swallowed, quickly glancing at Legolas. The Prince was hugging the tree desperately, the blue eyes wide with fear. Biting his teeth together, Rafél shifted his position. His other hand found the knife again, and he swung it in his hand, readying himself. The enemy was many, but he would not let them near Legolas again.

As the first spider approached Rafél, he attacked the enemy, letting his instincts guide him. But even his experience was not enough against a colony of spiders. And he knew that. Even if he brought down many, it was nothing on a long run. With a final sweep of his sword, Rafél slid his knife back to its scabbard, turned around and swept Legolas into his arms, jumping to a lower limb.

Rafél ran from tree to another, trying to get nearer the mouth of the valley. His ears scanned the sounds around him, trying to identify his enemies before they would approach him. Legolas clung into him, his face pressed against his shoulder, small whimpers escaping from the scared youth. "It is all right, Legolas. We will be safe soon –" Rafél said, panting slightly.

A twig snapped. A spider dropped right beside them, making Rafél stumble as a long leg slashed over his thigh, making a burning pain flare up from the wound. Rafél jumped to a side, trying to stay away from the spider's reach.

As suddenly as the spider had appeared, an arrow flew through the branches, the power with which it hit sending the spider down from the branch. A moment later, the warriors of Woodland Realm appeared, and Thranduil approached Rafél, his bow still in his hand. "Legolas," the King gasped, taking the child from Rafél's arms. Legolas cried out, all but flinging himself to his father, small hands gripping Thranduil's tunic. "Oh, Little one, you scared us," Thranduil murmured, his hand soothing the pale hair of his son, tears of relief in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ada, I'm so sorry," Legolas repeated again and again, his voice muffled against his father's clothes.

Around them, the spiders were destroyed with all speed mustered. Fury of the Elven warriors made the spiders run away, but most of them were caught by swift arrows or shining blades.

"Legolas! Thank to Valar you are safe!" Tirifëa emerged from the trees, hugging his brother still safely in their father's embrace.

Lossaurion came soon after Tirifëa, kissing Legolas' forehead. "Don't you ever again disappear like that," he murmured softly.

Legolas nodded, his eyes scanning over the returning warriors. "Shall we hunt the rest of them?" one of the warriors asked, glancing at the small Prince and fingering his bow enthusiastically.

"No," Thranduil said, his eyes upon Legolas. "We shall go home, now that we have found what we were looking for."

The warrior nodded, and the Elves turned to the direction of the north without further command. Tirifëa took his father's bow from him, giving Thranduil a chance to carry Legolas more easily. Legolas snuggled against his father contentedly, sighing happily, feeling safe for the first time since he had left from home.

"Why did you come here, Legolas?" Lossaurion asked after a while, breaking the silence.

Legolas glanced at his brother, his face unreadable. Then he turned his face back against his father, making no sound.

"Answer to your brother," Rafél said softly, wanting to hear the reason himself. He had a fair good idea why Legolas had taken this foolish trip, but he wanted to hear Legolas' opinion of it.

"I wanted to show to the others," Legolas said quietly. "They said I could go nowhere without someone to guard me, and I wanted to show them I could take care of myself, and that I am not a spoiled youth. I wanted to prove myself worthy of being a great warrior because of what I am, not only because I am a Prince."

Lossaurion laughed softly, tussling Legolas' hair. "Next time, tell us rather than trying to prove things by yourself. You gave as quite a scare, and Nana was beside herself with worry, I heard."

"Yes, you tell us, and we will come to explain your friends that being a Prince isn't actually a too wonderful of a thing," Tirifëa laughed, earning a raised eyebrow from his father. "It is true, and you know it," the Crown Prince added silently to his father. "Other children never played with me, because they were afraid you would throw them into the dungeons if they would beat me."

Thranduil snorted, making Legolas giggle softly.

"I am sorry I made you worry over me," Legolas said finally.

"It is not that we were worried about you, but that you could have got really hurt," Lossaurion said, his eyes serious. "We don't want to loose you."

"They are the same thing," Mîrfanya muttered.

"They are not," Lossaurion argued.

"Yes, they are. In both cases, you are worrying over him," Aduifan declared.

Lossaurion glanced annoyingly to the elder Elf. "Tirifëa, I would much appreciate that your guardian would not interfere into my arguments with my _own_ guardian."

"How am I supposed to stop him?" Tirifëa asked, glancing at smirking Aduifan. "He is totally out of my control."

Lossaurion muttered something rather less gracious about incapable older brothers, making both Aduifan and Tirifëa laugh.

After listening to the continuing argument for some time, Legolas tugged his father's sleeve, asking to be lowered to the ground. Thranduil set Legolas to his feet, watching his youngest with interest.

Legolas walked slowly to Rafél, eyeing his quickly bound leg carefully. "Does that hurt much?" he asked with a thin voice.

"No, it is only a small cut," Rafél answered softly.

Legolas nodded, frowning, walking beside Rafél silently. Rafél noticed his dragging steps, guessing that Legolas was rather tired from the day's activities, and gently picked Legolas up to his arms. Sighing happily, Legolas twined his hands around Rafél's neck, shifting a little. He felt safe and tired, and in a matter of moments, he was asleep in his guardian's arms.

Thranduil watched the two in silence, smile upon his lips. Rafél caught his Lord's gaze, his eyes reluctant. Thranduil took a step closer, pulling a strand of hair back behind Legolas' ear. "Do not fault yourself of this incident. I am not going to remove you from your task: it would be a great folly from my side to do so," Thranduil said softly.

Rafél nodded, his eyes relieved. "Thank you, my Lord. I will make sure that this kind of thing won't happen again."

Thranduil nodded, meeting the brown eyes. "Just make sure you are going to be with him in the case he again feels a need to prove himself worthy to someone."

Rafél smiled, accepting this, and again they walked in silence, Legolas sleeping peacefully.

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** About the size of the spiders: the spiders in Mirkwood are much smaller than Shelob, but certainly they still would seem huge for a small Elfling. Especially if compared to the size of normal, small spiders…


	20. Chapter 19: Safely at Home Again

**Chapter 19: Safely at Home Again**

Galenrosiel sat alone in the garden, staring at the bench of flowers with unseeing eyes. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept at all last night, and even if that should not have an effect to an Elf, it affected her. But even more than not sleeping she was wearied down by worry for her youngest child, her husband and oldest son. There had been no news from the searching group since they had left, and the Queen of Mirkwood was growing more agitated with every passing minute.

"My Lady?" came a shaky voice from the gate of the garden.

Galenrosiel turned around, seeing one of the guards wait for her response. "What is it?"

"The King has returned, my Lady," the guard said. "The searching group is currently on a courtyard, and they have been successful."

With a joyous gasp, Galenrosiel stood up, quickly making her way to the courtyard before the gates of the palace.

"Nana!" rang out a clear voice as soon as Galenrosiel came into view, and the Queen bent down, taking the running Legolas to her arms, embracing him hard. "I am sorry I worried you, Nana," Legolas whispered.

"Oh my dearest, I am so glad you are home," Galenrosiel gasped, drawing away from her son so she could see his face. "Never do such a thing again. Promise me. I could not bear loosing you, my Greenleaf."

"Yes, Nana," Legolas smiled, the kissed his mother's cheek. "I love you, Nana," he whispered, hugging her again.

"My dear," came a deeper voice, and Galenrosiel looked up, giving Thranduil a smile. Bending down, Thranduil kissed her gently, smoothing her hair. "We are all home, safe and sound, like I promised."

"So you are, my love," Galenrosiel said, rising to stand. "Thank you."

Legolas drew away, sensing that his parents wished to be alone for a moment. Smiling to themselves, Tirifëa and Lossaurion stepped beside Legolas, watching their parents embrace. "Well, we are home again," Lossaurion said. "Happy ending we have here, after all."

"Not quite yet," Aduifan put in, his gaze upon Legolas.

"What do you mean?" Tirifëa asked, frowning.

"We still have a little chat to come," his guardian said, "with certain novices."

**

* * *

**

A Few days later

"If I would have your attention for a moment," Thranduil cleared his throat, receiving the attention from every novice on the field.

Lossaurion made his best effort not to laugh at the shaken faces of the youths. Tirifëa, on his side, kept himself from elbowing his brother, wishing that Lossaurion could keep a straight face.

"As you have all heard, we had a little accident some days ago," Thranduil continued. "This little mishap has drawn my attention, and not only because my youngest son was involved." Thranduil let his gaze wander over his audience. "You all are in an age when you test your own limits and find your place in the society. But I hope that does not mean that you have to go to ridiculous actions while proving your worth. As for my son," Thranduil's gaze rested upon Legolas for some time, "I wish you to treat him like you treat any other novice. He has a equal right to learn what you are learning, and I hope you do not hinder him from doing so."

There were nods from of the novices, and swift glances to Legolas' direction, who stood silently beside Shannai.

"I do not wish to see such 'adventures' from any of you that I had to endure some days ago. I hope we all agree in this. And I am sure that for now on, our mentors will be even more attentive to notice disagreements between novices." There was a nod from Thrénandu and other trainers. "Good. Now, I hope a good day for all of you."

The King turned to leave, his two older sons following him. Before leaving, Lossaurion flashed a smile at Legolas, who answered with a smirk.

"Let's get back to practices, then," Thrénandu shouted, and Lossaurion made a quick retreat away from the captain. He had been under Thrénandu's training enough years to know he did not want to get into re-training. Tirifëa smiled at him, remembering same things himself, and Lossaurion made a face, knowing that Tirifëa was most likely playing with an idea to post him back under Thrénandu's command.

"Don't even think about it…" he muttered, earning another innocent smile from the Crown Prince.

_to be continued…_


	21. Chapter 20: True Beginning

**Chapter 20: True Beginning**

**

* * *

**

A Few days later

Legolas slipped into the stables, making his way through the hallways, seeking for his guardian. He found Rafél brushing his great dark brown steed. The horse neighed, thrusting its long nose closer to Legolas.

Rafél smiled at the youth, nodding as a greeting. "What brings you here?" he asked, putting the brush aside and coming to stand beside Legolas, where the Prince was stroking the horse's muzzle.

"I wished to speak with you in private."

"Is this private?" Rafél laughed.

"Private enough," Legolas answered, looking up at Rafél. "I think I never thanked you for saving my life."

The honesty and truthfulness in Legolas' eyes swayed Rafél, and he had to clear his throat before answering. "You don't have to thank me. I merely did my duty."

"You could have died."

"I know. And it doesn't matter. My first priority is to keep you safe, then myself."

"But I made your task quite difficult: I ran away from home in silence, trying to hide my tracks… you could have left me to my own fate."

Rafél thought about this, then shook his head. "It is my task to be there, even if you don't want me to. Especially when you are older and more experienced warrior, you may not want to have me there."

"I do want and I will," Legolas said quietly. "I want you to be there, even if I say and act otherwise. Because it is good to know that when I fall, there is still someone to catch me."

Legolas' words moved Rafél, and he placed his hand upon Legolas' shoulder. "Thank you," he said simply, not really knowing what he meant with the words.

But Legolas understood, smiling back at Rafél. "You will be a great guardian," he said finally.

" Am I not good now?" Rafél asked playfully.

Legolas seemed to think on this. "Nay, you have a lot to learn. But you will be just fine after I have trained you a bit."

They both laughed, and for the first time since Legolas' birth, Rafél really felt like he knew Legolas as he should. Their time together would be much more simple now that they accepted each other around and knew each other. Sometimes, it seemed, good things came from evil happenings.

**The End**


End file.
